Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Angelbane098
Summary: Angela had been abused by her parents for as long as she can remember. She runs away to Chicago to get away from her parents. She meets the gang and a certain blond haired instructor who will steal her heart. But what happens when her parents go looking for her and come to Chicago? Will she run away again or stay where she feels the most safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Divergent fanfiction story. If you like or hate it tell me through reviews.**

 **I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

I kept running as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. All I knew is that I had to get away from my home. I couldn't stand to be in that house with those people anymore. My parents never loved me and abused me for as long as I remembered. My friends and their parents raised me and threatened to report my condition to child protective services. My parents would just beat me more and say I was worthless. I told my friends today that I was running away from home and I would contact them as soon as I got somewhere safe.

"Angela! You answer me right now!" I hear my father yell from our home down the street.

I run faster and keep running until I get closer to the train tracks. I stop to catch my breath and hear a train heading my way. I wait for the train to pass me a little bit so I can get into the last compartment of the train. I run along the train and push the button to open the door. I jump into the train and get as away from the door as I can. I see a car passing by and hear a voice call out "Angela!"

I recognize the voice as my mothers and hold my breath and sit still so she doesn't know I'm on the train. After a minute, I let out a sigh of relief and look up at the top of the train. I put my book bag on the floor and lay down. I close my eyes hoping to get a few hours of sleep.

I wake up to the sun shining into the train. I stretch and get off the floor. I pick up my cross body book bag and walk towards the door to look outside and see where I am. I don't recognize the city but since the train has been traveling all night, I know I'm far away from home. As soon as the train gets downtown I jump off the train. I roll on the ground like I was taught. My friend Alyssa's father works for the train station and taught Alyssa and I and all our friends how to get on and off a train. I look around at my surroundings and decide to look around a bit. I have been walking around for an hour and I'm not paying attention when I bump into someone. I go falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." I hear a deep voice say.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings." I say getting up.

I feel two hands on my arms pulling me up off the ground. I look up and suddenly I'm staring into two beautiful blue eyes. I forget everything that happened a few minutes ago.

I shake my head ignoring the fact that I was staring and grab my bag off the ground. I start walk when I hear footsteps coming after me. I feel a hand grab my arm and the same voice I heard as minute ago say "Wait."

I turn around and smile at him. He smiles back and says "I'm sorry for earlier, I was in a rush to get back to my apartment and wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok. I just got into the city and was looking around." I say.

"You can come with me back to Dauntless." he says.

I look at him confused and ask "Where?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Come on dinner is going to be served soon." he says heading towards the train tracks.

I run after him and I can't help but smile. My parents never approved of me having guy friends. Whenever I brought a guy over for a project for school or just to hang out, my parents would kick them out. We get to the tracks a wait for the train to come. Once the train comes we start running next to it and the guys pushes a button that opens the door to the train. He jumps into the train and I jump into the train after him. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"You ok?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, just tired that's all." I say smiling at him. He smiles back at me and I totally forgot to introduce myself. "I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me. I'm Angela." I say holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Four." He says taking my hand and shaking it. I try not to laugh at his name but I fail miserably. He smirks and says "What's so funny?"

"I'm so sorry, it's just I've never met someone with a number for a name." I say.

"It's ok, I'll teach you the ropes around dauntless. In a few weeks you'll be a true dauntless solider." He says.

I nod and walk towards the door and look outside the train. I see a huge city passing by, I can't wait to explore the city some more. After ten minutes, Four comes towards the door and looks out the door. He heads to the back of the train. I follow him and get ready to run and jump. I make sure that my bag won't choke me when I jump. He nods and we run towards the door and jump off the train. I fall to my knees and look up at Four who is on his feet. He looks down at me and says "Don't worry I'll teach you how to land on your feet."

I can't believe we jumped onto someone's roof. We were trespassing onto someone's property. He walks over to the side of the roof and I hesitantly follow him. He gets up on the ledge and looks like he's prepared to jump. I look at him like he's crazy. He jumps forward and I run towards the side of the roof. I look down and see a hole in the roof. I hear some scuffling from below and then I hear Four yell "Come on down!"

I get up on the ledge and look down. I make sure my bag will land in my lap when I land. I take a deep breath and jump forward. I feel wind rushing around me. I feel something hit my back. I realize that it's a net. I chuckle and feel a hand grab my hand. I look over to the side and see Four reaching for me. I take his hand and he helps me out of the net. I look around and it looks like a warehouse.

"Four my man! You're back and who is this pretty little thing?" says a guy walking up to us.

"Zeke this Angela. She's new to the city and I told her she could stay with me until she finds a place of her own. Angela this is my best friend Zeke." Four says introducing us.

Zeke smiles and takes my hand and kisses the top of it. I put my other hand over my mouth so he won't hear me giggle. Four looks annoyed and asks "Do you need something Zeke?"

"I was heading to the cafeteria and thought that I would come see if you got back." Zeke says.

Four looks at me and asks "You hungry?" I nod and Zeke says "Follow us my lady."

Zeke starts walking the way he came into the room. Four starts walking and I follow him. As we walk through the halls I notice that dauntless is different but in a good way. Most people say hi to Four as we walk through the halls. I get a few catcalls and whistles from guys passing by. We walk into a room with a bunch of people talking and laughing.

"Zeke! Four!" I hear someone yell.

Four gestures for me to go in front of him so I walk towards the table with him behind me. I sit down next to Zeke and Four sits next to me. Zeke smiles at me and says "Everyone this is Angela. Angela this is Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will. Everyone this is Angela, she's new to the city."

"Hi Angela. Christina we have a new shopping buddy!" exclaims Marlene.

"We are going shopping as soon as dinner is over!" exclaims Christina.

"Girls, I think Angela would like to rest tonight. She's been traveling all day." says Four.

"Ok." they say sad.

"We can go shopping tomorrow." I suggest. They smile and say "Yes." Lynn doesn't look very happy that we are going shopping. "You ok Lynn?" I ask.

"I'm fine. It's just Marlene and Christina go overboard when it comes to shopping." says Lynn. I nod my head and feel like it was a mistake to suggest shopping. "Don't worry, my friends go overboard with shopping too."

I then explain everyone where I'm from. I tell them about my friends Alyssa, Alicia, Jessica, Jackie, Mary Jaylin, Hannah, Cait, Emalie, Kaylyn, and Lexi. I tell them all about the crazy things that my friends and I did like pranks, shopping trips and vacations. Uriah becomes happy that he has a new prank buddy. I don't tell them about my parents because I don't want their pity. We talk about random stuff until we decide to go to bed.

I follow Four to his apartment. He opens the door and lets me in first. I look around the apartment and notice that it's a nice size for just one person. I set my bag on the bed and turn to Four. "Nice apartment. Do you have a cell phone I could use?" I ask.

"Yeah. Here." he says handing me his cell phone. I take the phone and say "Thanks."

I dial Alyssa's number and walk towards the windows as I wait for her to pick up.

" _Hello?" asks Alyssa._

"Alyssa, its's me." I say.

" _Oh. Thank god you're alright. Where are you?" she asks._

"I'm somewhere safe." I say.

" _Ok. Where are you exactly?" she asks._

"Why should I tell you when my parents are going to ask you if you know where I am." I say.

" _Good point. I'll tell the others that you're somewhere safe. Just keep in touch." she says._

"I will. I'll talk to you soon." I say hanging up.

I turn around and see Four sitting on his bed. "You can change in the bathroom right over there." he says pointing to where the bathroom is.

I grab my bag and head to the bathroom. I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me. I grab my pajamas out of my bag and put them on. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I exit the bathroom and go to the bed. I notice Four in the kitchen drinking a class of water. Four notices that I came out of the bathroom and says "You can take the bed, I'll take the floor."

I lay down on the bed as Four goes towards the bathroom. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 **If you guys have any more ideas let me know. Follow and favorite this story please.**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter to the story! Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

I wake up and look at the clock, it read 8:30. I stretch and sigh. I stare at the ceiling and think about what my parents are doing. They are probably looking for me, they probably alerted the police, asked my friends and told them to keep an eye out for me. I'm not going back to that house. My parents are just got to beat the living shit out of me like they always do. They would leave nasty bruises and my friends would ask why I would be acting weird. They all confronted me and I showed them the bruises and they told their parents. Their parents told me to stay with them until child protective services could take me away. I told them not to tell child protective services and I would go to the police or something else. My friends' parents have always treated me like I was their own.

I suddenly get the feeling like I'm being watched. I look towards the kitchen and see Four starting at me. "Sorry, I was checking if you were awake and I saw that you were staring at the celling." he says with a smile.

I smile and say "It's ok. I was just thinking about what my friends are doing right about now. They're probably in school."

Four walks over to the cabinets and looks inside. He shakes his head and says "Well I have no food in this place so we can go to the cafeteria for breakfast. I think you, Christina, and the girls were going shopping today."

I get out of bed and nod. I remembered that I told Christina and the girls that we would go shopping today. I grab my bag and go to the bathroom. I put my hair in a ponytail and splash some water on my face. I dry my my face off and brush my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror and decide to put some makeup on today. I change my clothes and put on my makeup. I take my hair out of the ponytail and brush it out. I decide that I need to add some color to my hair.

I exit the bathroom and see Four standing by the counter waiting for me. I walk over to the bed and put on my shoes. As I finish putting on my shoes I say, "I'm ready. We can go." He nods and starts walking towards the door. I followed him and walk out the door after him. He locks his door and we start walking towards the cafeteria. We walk to his regular table that he and his friends usually sits at. We get breakfast and talk for a bit before the others show up.

"Four and Angela!" I hear Zeke yell once he gets close to our table.

"Hi Zeke. Hi Shauna." I say.

Zeke and Shauna sit in front of us. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn show up a few minutes later. Christina, and Will show up last with another person. A girl about 18 with long blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes.

"Angela this is Tris but everyone calls her Six. Tris this is Angela she's new to the city and dauntless." Christina says.

Tris looks from Four to me. I get the feeling like she's jealous. I have my friends be jealous of before but Tris looks like she wants to murder me. She hold out her hand and sayS "Nice to meet you." I take her hand and shake it while saying "Nice to meet you too."

I get the feeling that Four and Tris were together and something happened that made them breakup. I'm just about to ask Christina about our girls shopping day when I hear someone say "Geez Four, looks like you hooked another one."

I look over my shoulder and see a guy with long dark hair with multiple piercings. He has cold eyes that reminded me of my parents' eyes.

"Screw you Eric." I hear Four say breaking me out of my thoughts.

Eric sits next to me and I start to get an uneasy feeling about him. I turn my attention back to Christina and ask her "So we still going shopping after breakfast?"

"Yep and I asked Tris if she wanted to come along if that's ok with you." she says while eating her breakfast.

"So Angela where are you from?" asks Eric.

"I'm from Springfield." I tell him even though I'm lying. I'm originally from St. Louis but I can't have them going all the way there and drag my parents here to take me back.

"Really? So did you come to Chicago with your parents?" he asks.

I know that he's flirting with me but I don't like it. I never liked the cocky guys at my school flirting with me. Eric reminds me so much of those guys. They'll act like they care about you then, they'll move on to the next girl.

"Angela, you ready?" asks Christina getting from her seat.

"Yeah. See you boys later." I say getting up from my seat.

I follow Christina and the girls out of the cafeteria. They lead me to where all the stores are in Dauntless. We go into one store and Cristina insists on me trying on every cute top, cute pair of jeans or hot dress she finds. After I get a few dresses, tops and pants she drags me into a lingerie store. My friends back home tried to get me some and my parents found them and then they beat me until I blacked out. I have always been self-conscious about my body. My friends back home knew that and that's why they bought me those lingerie's.

After so many stores and countless hours of shopping and a lot of shopping bags later, I told the girls that I wanted to get my hair highlighted. The girls thought that it was a wonderful idea. I always wanted to get my hair highlighted back home but my parents would never let me do it. We go to the hair salon and the girl who does Shauna's hair agreed to do my hair. Two hours later, my hair looks awesome. I decide to get a few tattoos and my cartilage pierced.

We go to Tori at the tattoo parlor to look at some designs for which tattoo I want. I decide to get the dauntless symbol on my right shoulder. I look at my new cell phone I got to see what time it is. I see that it's close to 5:30 and I ask the girls if they want to get dinner in the cafeteria. The girls agreed and they wanted the guys to join us. We walked to the cafeteria and noticed that the boys are at the table already. I sit down next to Four while Christina sits next to Will. Tris sits on the other side of Will. Marlene sits next to Uriah and Lynn sits on the other side of him. Shauna sits next to Zeke. We talk for a while about random stuff. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Eric staring down at me.

"What do you want Eric?" I hear Four ask angrily.

"Max wants to meet the new girl, in his office alone." Eric says.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." says Four.

"He's going to meet her sometime. It's either now or later and Max is picking now." Eric says.

"Four it's ok. I'll meet Max and maybe he'll let me stay in Dauntless." I say to Four uncertain about my chance of staying in Dauntless.

I get up from the table and follow Eric down a few of hallways until we get to a door that I presume is Max's office. Eric knocks and we hear someone yell "Yeah."

Eric opens the door and blocks the doorway from me. "I got the new girl here with me." he says to the man inside who I presume is Max.

"Let her in." I hear Max say.

Eric walks into the room and gestures for me to come inside the room. I walk into the room and see the man who I presume is Max is standing by his desk. He looks at me with total shock and says "Amanda?"

 **And that's where I'm going to leave you all for now. Who do you think Amanda is?**

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. I'm back at school and I have new classes to study for and I'll try and update as soon as I can. If you have ever seen Age of Adaline I'm going to get a scene from the movie. I decided to change the story from Four X OC to and Eric X OC.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

Did the man in front of me just call me by my mother's name? I don't know this man but apparently my mother did at one point. My mother never mentioned any of her friends that she had growing up. I just stand there staring at the man with a shocked look on my face.

"Angela actually." I say.

Max continues to stand there in shock. After a minute Eric asks "Max you ok?"

Max shakes his head, and walks towards us while saying "Sorry it's just you look like this old friend that I once knew Amanda Eastwood. We were really close."

This guy was close with my mother? My mother doesn't care about anyone but herself and how much money we have.

"That's my mother's name." I say.

Max and Eric look shocked and Max smiles. "Really? How is she? I heard after she met her husband she changed."

"She did. She doesn't care about me or what I'm doing. All she and my father care about is money. Sometimes they would beat me until I was unconscious." I say.

Max's face falls. I think he never imagined it to be that bad. "Eric, take her to the infirmary after this please."

Eric nods. I can't help but feel sorry for Max. I have a feeling that he had feelings for my mom and she chose my father over him. I never knew about my parents past before they had me.

"So what do you know about my mother?" I ask.

Max gestures to the couch next to his desk. I walk over to the couch and sit down on it. Eric sits to my right and before Max can walk over to desk and sit in his chair, there is a knock at the door. Max goes over to the doo and opens it. I see Four standing on the other side of the door. Max invites Four inside and Four comes over to the couch and sits down to my left. Max walks to his desk and sits in his chair.

"Your mother and I were best friends since we were children. We were inseparable. Then as our choosing ceremony was approaching, your mother wanted freedom from the factions and wanted to leave Chicago. She met your father when they were 14. They both wanted out of the system and out of the city. I told your mother how I felt and she rejected me. I went to school the next day for the aptitude tests and she never showed up. I returned home and found out that she and your father had run away the night before." Max says looking at his hands.

"She just left? She never said goodbye?" I asked shocked.

"Your mother got her wish, she left everything behind. I never saw her again. I thought that they died after they got out of the fence. Never made it anywhere outside of Chicago." Max says.

"My mother never told me where she and my father came from. If I had aunts, uncles, cousins or grandparents. It was like they didn't want me to know where they came from." I say sadly.

Max rises and walks over to the couch I'm sitting on and gives me his hand. I take his hand and get off the couch. Max pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and feel safe in his arms. Max releases me from the hug and says "Your family will be happy that you're here."

"My family?" I ask confused.

"Yes, your grandparents and aunts." Max says smiling.

"How many sisters did my mom have?" I ask.

"She had three older sisters who all chose dauntless. They are all married and have kids. Your grandparents are still around." Max says looking through the files.

"My mom said she was 16 when she was pregnant with me." I say.

Max drops the files and looks at me shocked. I think that's the reason she took off in the first place. My mother said I would have never fit in the world she grew up in. She said that there were too many rules that you would have to follow to belong in that world.

"Your mother was pregnant when she left?" Max asks shocked.

"Yeah and my parents married shortly after they arrived in Missouri, they lived there for 19 years. They became lawyers and only care about money. I thought that they would stop being selfish but I was wrong. I ran away because I was sick and tired of the way they were treating me so I decided to head to where my mother said she grew up." I say.

"I'll let your family know that you're here but for now Eric will take you to the infirmary so we can see how bad the abuse was." Max says.

Eric gets off the couch and heads towards the door. I follow Eric out the door, through a series of hallways to the infirmary. Eric explains to the doctor my situation while the nurses check my vitals and everything. The nurses notice a bunch of scars on my body from the beatings my parents did. The doctor said that I was fine to leave two hours later. I get dressed and follow Eric to the cafeteria.

"So where in Missouri did you live?" Eric asks after a minute.

"Springfield." I say focusing on my surroundings.

"So where are you staying?" Eric asks.

"I don't have a place to stay. I stayed at Four's last night." I say as we get closer to the cafeteria.

"I'll talk to Max about you being able to stay in my apartment." Eric says looking at me.

I look at him shocked and say "That's not necessary."

"I want you to come live with me in my apartment while Four and I train you." Eric says while we enter the cafeteria.

I look at him shocked. H leaves to go sit at some other table while I go sit next to Christina at her regular table. I tell the gang about my day and they all have shocked looks on their faces. They can't believe that my mother was dauntless and took off before her choosing ceremony.

"So where are you staying while you're in dauntless?" asks Uriah.

"Eric wants me to move into his apartment with him while he and Four train me." I say.

Zeke, Four, Will, and Uriah all do spit takes after I finish my sentence. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I guess Eric is the kind of guy where girls would say no if they were asked to live with him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Eric would never ask a girl to move in with him unless…." Uriah says while sharing a look with the others.

"Unless what?" I ask.

"Unless he wants to marry a girl or is in love with her." Uriah says looking at me with a smirk.

I give him a look that says _are you kidding me?_ I got a feeling that I was being watched. I look over at the table that Eric is sitting and see that he is staring at me. I start blushing and everyone notices.

"What?" asks Tris.

"Nothing." I say.

Everyone looks at the direction I was looking and notice that Eric is still staring at me. Everyone starts laughing when my face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." I say.

"I knew it! Eric has the hots for you and wants to make you his." Uriah says laughing.

I get up from the table and walk out of the cafeteria. I walk towards Max's office. I think about my past boyfriends and think about what jerks they were. My parents tried to hook me up with their co-workers teenage sons. They were all rich and all they cared about was having family and having all boys. I couldn't stand them and told most of them to go to hell. I started to date some bad boys at my school and I knew that my parents would never approve.

I felt a hand on my arm and I turn around and see Eric standing behind me.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Max's office. I need to find my own apartment." I say.

"Is it something that Four's table said?" he asks.

"They said that you don't let anyone move into your apartment unless you want to marry her or you're in love with her." I say while continuing to walk to Max's office.

"I don't but I just want to see where this might go." he says walking next to me.

I stop and stare at him with shock.

 **Yeah so I will try and update whenever I have free time.**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Hopefully you all are enjoying the story. I'm going to use a line from The Choice. I'm looking forward to seeing it this weekend.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth and Nicholas Sparks.**

 **Angela's POV**

He wants to see where this goes? He wants to be in a relationship with me? Ok, new plan make it hard for him to flirt with me and see where it goes. I get out of my internal shock and start walking again towards Max's office. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that Eric is following me. I get to Max's office and knock on the door. I hear him yell "Yeah?" I enter the room and wait for him to look up from his desk.

He looks up and says "Angela come in."

I walk over to the couch and sit down. I hear the door shut and see Eric walk towards the couch but he doesn't sit down.

"I talked to your aunts and grandparents and they all want to meet you. I'm going to give you your own apartment so you can have your own privacy." Max says.

"I thought she would live with me while Four and I train her." Eric says confused.

"That was the original plan but if her family wants to visit her she should live alone and have some space. Just sign these documents and I'll get you a key and Eric and I will show you to your apartment." says Max pushing some documents towards me.

"Can I read them first?" I ask.

"Of course." Max says walking towards the door to give me privacy.

Eric hands me the documents and follows Max out of the office. I read over the documents and notice that I will be able to have my own code for my apartment so no one can get in. I write down a code that I always use for everything. I sign the documents and walk towards the door to let Max and Eric in the room. When I open the door, I notice Eric is flirting with some girl. I roll my eyes and walk back into the room. Max walks over to his desk and looks over to the documents. Eric comes back in a minute later and closes the door behind him.

"Ok. I'll put the code in right now so you can use it when we get to your apartment." Max says typing away on his computer.

I nod and hear Eric ask "So what are you going to do after you get into your apartment?"

"Get all my shopping bags and put them away." I say looking at him. I'm confused why he's asking me what I'm doing later. I just want to get settled and then figure it out from there.

"What about after that?" he asks.

"Probably go to bed." I say.

"How about you and I get a drink?" he asks.

"Anyone ever say "no" to you before?" I ask.

"No." he says confused.

"Well I'm making history." I say looking away.

I feel his eyes on me but I don't turn to look at him. I just want to get to my new apartment get settled and go to bed. I do want to meet my family but I need to know their schedules so we can figure out when is a good time to meet.

"Alright all done with entering your housing information, so we'll show you to your new apartment." Max says getting up from his chair.

I get off the couch and walk past Eric to the door.

"When am I meeting my family?" I ask.

"They want to meet you Saturday at your Grandparents apartment." Max says.

"Ok. Do you think they'll like me?" I ask.

Max looked at me with disbelief ."They will absolutely love you."

I blush and stand near the door while Max gets the key to my apartment.

"I thought that I had a code for my apartment." I say confused.

"You do but the key is just in case the power goes out or the keypad needs fixed." Max says walking towards me.

Eric follows behind Max and looks at me with a scowl. I think he's mad because I turned him down for a drink. I barley know Eric and he wants to go out with me. I just want to get use to dauntless and then figure out a relationship.

I follow Max and Eric to my apartment. When we turn the corner I see Christina with my shopping bags from today.

"Hey Christina. Thanks for holding my bags for me." I say taking the bags from her.

"No problem. So you moving into Eric's apartment?" she asks.

"No actually I'm getting my own apartment." I say with a smile.

"Awesome! We need to have a sleepover with all the girls." she says excited.

"We will once I get settled." I say.

"Angela you coming?" I hear Eric ask.

I see Eric and Max continued walking and are turning the corner. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Christina." I say walking quickly to catch up to Eric and Max.

We continue walking until we get to an apartment with a punch code on one side of the door. Max nods and I know that it is a signal for me to punch in the code to the apartment. I punch in the code and hear the lock snap. I open the door and turn on the light. I looked around the apartment and noticed that it already had a couch and a table.

"You will have to go shopping tomorrow for pots, pans, and anything you will need. I managed to get a queen sized bed, a dresser, a table and a couch." says Max.

"Ok, thank you." I say still looking around the apartment.

"I can take her shopping tomorrow." Eric suggested.

"That's fine." I say.

"Well have a good night Angela. I will see you tomorrow and talk to you about your family." Max says walking towards the door. Eric follows him and they both walk out of the apartment.

I hear the door shut behind me. I get my bags from the door and walk up to my room. I turn on the light and put my bags on my new bed. I open the first drawer and grab a bag that has all my underwear bras and socks. I put everything in the bag in the drawer. I grab another bag that has leggings and jeans in the second drawer. I empty the rest of the bags into the dresser and grab my bag to get the clothes I packed when I left home. I put the clothes in their appropriate drawers. I go into the bathroom and use the toilet. I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I put on my pj's and get into bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story! The Choice was awesome! I'm going to do a scene from The Choice in this chapter and use a few quotes from The Choice.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth and Nicholas Sparks.**

 **Angela's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining through the curtains. I stretch and notice that everything seems too quiet. I grab my book bag and grab the gun I got from Alyssa's dad. I walk towards the front door and clock the gun. I'm about to turn the corner when I hear the wood creak. I get close to the wall and listen. The wood creaks again and I feel my heart start beating fast. I wait a second and close my eyes. I turn the corner and point the gun at the intruder.

I hear a yell and someone yell "What is wrong with you?"

I open my eyes and see Eric standing there. I'm so confused right now. "What are you doing here? How did you get in my apartment?" I ask him.

"I got the code from your file. I thought I would check on you. I didn't expect you to have a gun. Why do you have a gun? Where did you even get the gun?" he says.

I walk back into my room and uncock the gun. I put my gun back in my bag. I stand up and turn to Eric and say "My friends Alyssa's dad gave me a gun to protect myself from my parents."

"What dad gives a teenage girl a gun?" Eric asks.

"The kind that cares about what happens to you." I say sarcastically.

Eric shakes his head. "I can't believe you have a gun."

"Alyssa's dad went with me to register the gun. I'm probably going to reregister it here in Chicago." I say thinking for a minute.

"You were that afraid of your parents?" he asks.

"Yes. I thought that they would kill me in my sleep. I need it just in case they come after me and hurt me again." I say getting angry.

"Ok. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just checking on you." he apologizes.

"Why didn't you knock?" I ask.

"I did but you didn't answer." he says crossing his arms.

"You could have kept knocking until I woke up." I suggest.

"I thought you were awake or were out in the cafeteria." he says.

"I just woke up. Everything was too quiet so I was going to make sure no one was in my apartment." I say.

"Your parents messed you up big time." he says.

"Get out." I say.

He looks at me confused and asks "What?"

"I said 'Get out.' If you are going to insult me then get out." I say.

"Look I wasn't trying to insult you." he says.

"If you meant to be comforting then you're very bad at it." I say.

"Look I was going to ask you if you wanted to go breakfast." he says.

"Sure I'll go with you to breakfast. Just wait on the couch." I say.

He leaves the room and he shuts the door behind him. I go over to the dresser and get out some jeans and a cute top. I get dressed and go into the bathroom. I use the toilet and brush my teeth. I get out my converse and put them on. I brush out my hair and put it in a ponytail. I grab my bag and cross it over my body. I go downstairs and see Eric standing near the door. I make sure I have my key just in case the keypad doesn't work. I join him at the door and he opens the door. He walks out the door and I follow him and shut the door behind me.

I follow him to the cafeteria and walk over to Christina and the gangs table. I sit down next to Christina and start talking to her. After a while the others join us.

"So Angela how was your first night in your own apartment?" Christina asks.

"You got your own apartment?" Zeke asks surprised.

"Yeah. Max let me have my own apartment. My first night was fine but this morning was bad." I say taking a bite of my French toast.

"Why was it bad?" Will asks.

"Eric snuck into my apartment to check on me. I thought that it was too quiet when I woke up so I grabbed the gun I have and almost shot Eric." I say.

"Why do you have a gun?" Four asks curious.

"To protect me from my parents." I say.

Everyone looks at me confused. I sigh and tell them everything. My parents not caring about me, beating me and only caring about money. After I'm done, I stare at my plate. I don't want to see the pity in their eyes. I feel someone pull me into a hug and I notice that it's Shauna. I hug her back and for the first time in forever I feel safe.

"I'm so sorry your parents did that to you." she says.

"I'm stronger than people think." I say releasing her from the hug.

I turn to the girls and ask "Want to go shopping?"

All the girls say yes and we discuss what I need. We leave after we all finish eating. We walk from store to store and I get all the essentials I need for my apartment. We walk back to my apartment and I punch in the code for the apartment. I invite the girls inside and they come inside. The girls help me put all the things away and I suggest we have a sleepover. The girls want to but they all say that they have to work tomorrow. I say goodbye to the girls and go upstairs to shower. After I shower and out on my pj's, I make dinner. I'm eating a grilled cheese sandwich when I hear my neighbor blaring music. I walk to my door and put the door wedge in between the wall and the wall. I walk over to left and the music gets louder. I bang my fist against the door. I hear the music get turned down.

The door opens to reveal Eric. I look at him confused and ask "You're my neighbor?"

"Yeah. Why are you banging on my door?" he asks.

Your music is too loud. Can you turn it down please?" I ask.

A woman comes up from behind Eric and says "Eric, what kind of ice cream do you have?"

My face falls. He has a girlfriend. He has been leading me on to believe he was interested in me. The girl goes back inside. He turns back to me and says "I'll keep my music down."

"Ok. I'll see you around." I say walking back to my apartment.

 **Eric's POV**

I can't believe she just walked away like she was disappointed. I shut door behind me and walk into the kitchen where my sister is eating ice cream. I open the freezer and look inside for ice cream.

"Do I not have ice cream in this freezer?" I ask.

"Eric, I'm eating the ice cream. Anyways who was that?" my sister says still eating ice cream.

I continue looking in the freezer and say "A new girl who showed up a few days ago; bothering the hell out of me."

I close the freezer doo and look at my sister. She looks down at the ice cream and says "Uh-oh."

I look at her confused and ask "What?"

My sister take the ice cream out of the kitchen and goes to the couch and sits down. I grab a spoon and go over to the couch and sit down next to her. We catch up for hours and then she leaves to go back to Erudite. I go to bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Angela will figure out that the girl was Eric's sister later on. Her parents will come to Chicago later.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Hope you all are enjoying the story! If you guys have any ideas for the story let me know through reviews!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I wake up to a banging on the door. I get out of bed and head to the door. The banging doesn't stop. I open the door and say "What?"

I see Four standing on the other side of the door. He looks at my legs then back at my eyes. I look down and see that I'm wear boy shorts. I feel my face go hot and I know I'm blushing red from embarrassment.

"I thought you would like me to wake you up on your first day of training instead of Eric." he says.

I look at him confused and ask "We are going to train now?"

He nods and I look at the clock in the kitchen to see that it is only 7:30 in the morning. "It's only 7:30. How about this; we train when it isn't so early and I get my beauty sleep." I say with a smile.

"How about you get ready to train or you get kicked out of dauntless and go back home." he says angry.

My smile drops to a frown. I don't want to go home where my parents could hurt me. I sigh and say "Give me ten minutes to change then we can get breakfast. You can come inside and wait while I change."

He nods and I move so he can come inside. I close the door and go upstairs to change. I put on a black V-neck shirt and black leggings. I go to the bathroom and use the toilet. I brush my teeth. I put on the shoes I got for training. I grab my bag and head downstairs. I see Four looking at the bookshelf.

"See something you want to borrow?" I ask.

He turn around and says "Are all these books the ones you had at home?"

"Yeah. I had to hide them from my parents." I say.

"Did you read more than these ones?" he asks.

"Yeah. I always spent my time at the library." I say.

"Can you write them down?" he asks.

"I will later but right now I want to get breakfast." I say.

I head to the door and Four follows behind me. I grab my keys out of the bowl on the table near the door. I open the door and walk out of my apartment. Four walks out of my apartment. I lock my apartment. We walk to the cafeteria and see everyone sitting at the table.

"Morning everyone." I say as I'm sitting down.

"Morning." everyone says.

I eat and catch up with everyone. After a while Four gets up and says "Come on Angela. It's time to train."

I get up and says "Ok. See you guys later."

I follow Four to the training room. I wait for Eric to get here since he isn't here yet. "Eric will be here later. For now you will throw knives." Four says.

"Ok. Where are the knives?" I ask.

He points to the table where the knives are. I walk over and grab three knives and throw them. All three hit the middle of the target. I go and get all three. I turn around and see Four and Eric's faces shocked and their mouths are hanging open.

"What?" I ask.

"How can you throw knives like that?" Eric asks.

"My friend Alyssa's dad taught all my friends and I how to throw knives." I say.

"Is this the same Alyssa whose dad gave you a gun?" Eric asks.

"Yeah. All my friends' parents cared about me. I was practically living at my friends' homes. When my parents finally noticed I wasn't home, they called me and made me come home. Then they would hit me because I stayed at my friends' homes for too long." I say.

I see Eric's face turn into a scowl. He doesn't approve of how my parents did to me. He is super protective of me. I never felt like anyone would care so much about me. I feel something wet on my hand. I look down and see I accidently cut my hand.

"Crap." I say dropping the knives.

Four and Eric notice my hand and Eric grabs a wash cloth. Four rushes to me and checks how deep it is. Eric press the wash cloth to my hand to stop the bleeding.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Eric says.

I feel a push and start walking to the door with Eric holding the wash cloth to my hand. We walk in silence. Once we get to the infirmary, the doctor who check me out the other day saw my hand and went pale.

"Already back in the infirmary?" he jokes.

"It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and I had knives in my hands." I say with a blush.

The doctor takes me back into an observation room and I sit on the bed. The doctor cleans my cut and examines my hand. After a minute he says " It's not deep, just a scratch. I will wrap your hand and you will be fine."

I nod and look at Eric. He is looking at anything but me. I don't know why he was so nervous before when I saw that my hand was bleeding. The doctor puts a gauze on the cut and wraps my hand. I get off the bed and follow the doctor to the check in desk.

"Come back tomorrow and I will rewrap your hand." he says.

"Ok. Thank you." I say walking out of the infirmary.

Eric follows me and we walk in silence. I stop on our way back to the training room. Eric notices that I stopped walking and turns to me. He looks at me confused and asks "What?"

"What is your problem?" I ask pissed.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You lead me on to believe that you want to go out with me but then you have a girlfriend-" I say but then he interrupts me by laughing.

I cross my arms and ask pissed "Why are you laughing?"

"That girl was my sister." he says still laughing.

I look at him shocked and ask "Your sister?"

He stops laughing and says "Yes. My sister was visiting last night."

I walk towards the training room and walk past him. I continue walking and I feel a hand grab my arm. I turn around and face him.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks.

 **If you guys have any ideas for the story let me know!**

 **Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know through reviews or PM me!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

What just happened? Eric was just telling me about his sister and then he asked me out. I just keep staring at him with shock. I open my mouth to say something when I hear someone say "There you two are. I was wondering if you two would show up after the trip to the infirmary."

I turn around and see Four walking towards us. I walk towards Four and say "Yeah we were just walking back to the training room."

"Ok. Let's go train." Four says walking towards the training room.

I follow him but look behind me to see if Eric is following us. I see Eric has a scowl on his face. I get the feeling that he isn't happy about Four interrupting our conversation. I continue to walk to the training room. I get into the training room and walk back to the table with knives. I throw for a while until Four says that it's time for a lunch break. I walk with Four and Eric to the cafeteria. I follow Four to the usual table and sit down next to Uriah. We talk about different things that happened today. I look over at Eric and he looks at me with longing eyes.

I turn back to the table and sigh. Uriah looks at me curiously and asks "What?"

"Eric asked me out." I say serious.

Everyone looks and me and then bursts out laughing. Once everyone clams down they see that I wasn't kidding.

"Wait when I found you two out in the hallway he had just asked you out?" Four asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do not say yes. He will use you or just have sex with you and then leave you." Zeke says serious.

After Zeke says that, everyone give a reason why I shouldn't date Eric. I listen to what everyone has to say about Eric. I start to think that maybe I shouldn't date Eric but I can't shake this feeling like he would never hurt me. I get overwhelmed by what everyone is saying and say "I need to be alone.

I get up from the table and walk out of the cafeteria. I go into my bag and get my iPod. I walk into the training room and put in my earbuds. I go over to the punching bags and start punching. I go to Selena Gomez's "The Heart Wants What It Wants" and listen to it over and over until I know the lyrics by heart. I let all my frustrations out on the bag. While I punch the bag and think what everyone said about Eric and think about the feelings that I'm starting to have for him. I want to see where it goes but if he is going to use me then I don't want to get my heart broken. After a while I look at my hands and notice that they are bruised and bloody. I look at the cut on my hand and notice the bandage on my hand and see that it is really bloody. I sigh and take out my earbuds. I walk towards the door and see Eric leaning against the wall near the door.

"How long was I in here?" I ask as I walk towards him.

"Since noon and that was three hours ago." Eric says looking at his phone.

I sigh and Eric walks towards me. He takes my hands in his and I feel a spark of electricity rush through me. He looks at my hands and says "Come on, let's get your hands cleaned up. "

I walk out of the training room and Eric follows me. He leads me towards my apartment but instead of going to my apartment he goes over to his apartment door. He punches in a code and opens the door. He gestures for me to enter the apartment. I hesitate for a minute and then go into the apartment. Eric enters the apartment and closes the door behind him.

I look around the apartment and notice that the apartment is not that different than mine. Different furniture but the same size space. I look at the bookshelf and see some books. I walk closer to get a look at the titles and notice that they are part of a series I read years ago.

"Why are you looking at my bookshelf?" Eric asks from the kitchen behind me.

I turn to look at him with a shocked look on my face and ask "You read "The Hunger Games?" and "Legend" and "Maze Runner" series?"

"Yeah they are actually good series. The "Legend" series was ok but I liked "The Hunger Games" and "Maze Runner" series." Eric says getting a rag out of a drawer.

"I loved "The Hunger Games" and "Legend" but I wasn't a fan of the "Maze Runner." I say walking towards him.

He gets a bowl out of the cabinet. He puts the rag under the sink and runs water on it. I sit on a chair at the counter as he puts the bowl under the sink to get some water in it. He turn off the sink and walks towards me. He takes my hand and puts the rag to it. The water is cold and I gasp.

He looks at me in the eyes and I look at him and smile. I realized that I should have acted like I could take the pain. "Sorry."

"What were you angry about?" he asks as he cleans my hands.

"I was thinking about what everyone said to me at lunch." I say looking at anything but him.

"What were you guys talking about? Me?" he asks.

"Yeah. They all said that you were going to break my heart and use me just for sex." I say blushing.

"Just because I have slept with a lot of woman doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see where this goes." he says finishing cleaning my hands.

I look at him with shock. He actually wants to be in a relationship with me. He goes over to the sink and rises the rag out. He dumps the bloody water in the sink. I can't stand the award silence between us.

"Yes." I say.

He turns around confused and asks "What?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you." I say.

 **So one of the next chapters will the date. If you guys have ideas for the date let me know!**

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and ideas for the next chapter!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

"You said what?!" everyone at the table exclaims the next morning at breakfast.

"I told Eric that I would go out with him." I say surprised that everyone is upset.

"Why would tell him that you go out with him?" asks Zeke.

"I want to go out with him." I say.

Zeke, Four, Will, and Uriah do spit takes and get all the girls wet. They look at me like I'm crazy. I don't see what the big deal is. Eric seems sweet and I want to see where this goes. My friends back home never approved of the bad boys but I never listened to them. I never got hurt before they hurt me because I broke up with them. I was hoping that everyone at the table would understand but apparently they don't.

"Well I was hoping that the girls would help me with my outfit tonight but since you all don't want me to date Eric, I will find my own outfit." I say angry getting up from the table.

I walk out of the cafeteria angry and go shopping for a nice dress that I hope Eric will like. I find a strapless cocktail black dress that hugs my body perfectly. The dress is midway to my knees and has a zipper in the back with two straps across the back. I find a really cute pair of black high heels, diamond earrings, a diamond necklace and I remember that I have a diamond bracelet that Jaylin got me for my birthday.

I buy the dress, wedges and jewelry. I go back to my apartment and take a shower. I read a book while my hair air dries. I was hoping that some of the gang would come by and apologize but they probably won't. I read for a while and then start to get ready for the date. I put my hair in curlers for a few minutes while I get dressed. I put on a strapless bra, then the dress on. I put on the jewelry and get the diamond bracelet on. I take the curlers out of my hair and put on makeup. I go back into my room and sit on the bed and put on the high heels. I grab the black purse I bought earlier when I arrived at dauntless.

I make sure I have my phone and keys. I walk out of my apartment and make sure it's locked. I walk next door and take a deep breath. I know that there is no backing out now. I walk up to the door and knock.

 **Eric's POV**

I have absolutely no idea why I'm so nervous. I'm just having dinner with a girl, but this girl is one that I could see having a future with. I have been preparing everything for an hour, I already made the mashed potatoes, and the asparagus is boiling. I put the lobster tail in an oven pan. I have no idea when she is going to show up. I make sure everything is perfect before I turn off the stove and run upstairs and take a quick shower. After I shower, I shave and get dressed. I put on a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and designer jeans.

I go back downstairs and put the mashed potatoes on lobster tail in the oven. I go outside on the balcony and turn on the grill. I go back inside and get the filet mignon ready. I set the table with a table cloth, two candles holders and put two white candles in them. I go back into the kitchen and get two plates from the cabinet. I place the two plates across from each other. I get two napkins from the drawer and place them on the left side to the plates. I get forks, knives, and spoons and put the fork on the napkins and the spoons and knives on the right side of the plate. I hear a knock at the door.

I go over to the door and open it. I see Angela standing there and she looks beautiful.

"Hi." she says.

I look at the dress she is wearing and she looks smoking hot. She is wearing a strapless cocktail dress that hugs her body perfectly with black high heels. I keep looking at the dress she's wearing.

"Hey my eyes are up here." I hear her say.

I snap eyes up and look up into her eyes. I realize that I have been staring at her body for at least five minutes.

"Sorry. It's just you look hot. Come on in." I say moving out of the doorway so she can come in.

She walks in and looks around the apartment. I go over to the kitchen and get two wine glasses.

"What kind of wine do you want?" I ask.

"Red." she says.

I get a bottle of red from the wine rack and open it. I pour some into the two glasses. I put the cork back in the bottle and put the bottle back on the rack. I grab the two glasses and walk over to Angela. I give her a glass and we toast. Our glasses touch and we hear a click. We both take a sip of wine.

"I'll get started on the steaks." I say walking towards the kitchen to get the plate that the steaks are on.

I walk out onto the balcony with the plate. I hear footstep behind me and I know that she is following me. I put my glass of wine on the table that is in front of the couch. I go over to the grill and open the top of it. I put the steaks on the grill and put the plate on the side of the grill. I close the grill and walk over to the couch and sit down next to Angela.

"Tell me a little about yourself." I say.

"Well I'm actually from St. Louis. I was loved by my parents until I was six. They decided that I was a waste of their time and stopped paying attention to me. That didn't stop them from trying to get me to be just like them. They wanted me to be a lawyer but I wanted to be a cop. They sent me to all the prestigious boarding schools in the country. Then five months into each school I got kicked out." she says.

"Why did you get kicked out?" I asked.

"I set a fire in the kitchen in the first school. I got into fights in the second school. I broke all the rules in the third school-" she says but I interrupt her.

"How many schools did you go to?" I ask shocked.

"Five. Then once all the other boarding schools heard about it I was never allowed in any more boarding schools. My parent were furious. They accepted that I could only go to public school but I had to take all AP or honors classes. Then when I got into high school, they started talking to all the prestigious colleges across the country." she says shaking her head.

I get up to check the steaks. I open the grill top and flip both steaks. I close the lid and go back over to the couch and sit next to her.

"My parents weren't happy when I started making friends at my school. They told me to stop hanging out with them and start hanging out with their coworkers' children. I never listened to them. I was popular at my old school and everyone knew who I was. I was always friendly and everyone liked me. My parents would try and have their coworkers' kids come and get me at school and take me home but I always told them off and went home with my friends." she says.

She stands and grabs her glass of wine. I watch her walk over to the rail and look out at the view. I walk over to the grill and check on the steaks again. I decide that they are ok to take off the grill, I take them off the grill and grab my wine glass. I head inside and put the plate with the steaks on the counter. I open the oven and check on the lobster tails and mashed potatoes. I see the lobster tails need more time and I take out the mashed potatoes. I put the mashed potatoes on the counter and go over to the table get the two plates. I walk back to the island and put the plates on the counter

Angela walks back inside and asks "Want any help?"

"Can you check the lobster tails? I'm not sure I'm cooking them right." I say cutting a steak to make sure they are done inside.

Angela looks in the oven and says "They need to be broiled. I will change the oven to broil."

She changes it to broil and walks over to the island. I put both steaks on the plates. I look at her and ask "How much potatoes do you want?"

"One scope is fine. Thank you." she says.

I put one scope on each plate. I look at her and ask "Can you check the lobster tails?"

She walks back over to the oven and looks inside. "They need another minute or two then they'll be done." she says.

I look at her glass and see that she is almost done with her glass. I get the bottle from the rack and put it on the table. I go over to a drawer and get an oven mitt. I walk over to the oven and pull out the lobster tails. They are perfectly cooked and I place them on the stove. I get a spatula and put the lobster tail on the pates. I grab mine and hers and take them to the table I go over to the cabinet and get a lighter. I light both the candles. I put the lighter on the table and go over to her chair and pull it out for her.

"Thank you." she says sitting down in the chair.

I push the seat in for her. I put the lighter back into the cabinet and go back to the table and sit in front of her.

I grab the bottle and ask "More wine?"

"Sure" she says grabbing her glass and offering it to me.

I pour more wine in her glass then pour a little more in mine. We toast and then start eating. We talk about my past. I tell her about my parents, my childhood and why I chose Dauntless. I tell her some jokes and make her laugh. After we finish eating, I take the plates and go over to the sink.

"I can take care of the dishes." she offers.

"No you are the guest. I will only be a minute." I say rinsing the plate.

After I finish washing the plates, I put them and the utensils in the dishwasher. I grab my wine glass and walk over to the couch where Angela is sitting. I look over at her and notice that she is looking at me.

We both lean in.

 **I will leave you all with a cliffhanger. Christmas95 thank you for the suggestion of Eric cooking for her on the date. If you have any more ideas for the story let me know!**

 **Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews for future chapters!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I can't believe that this is happening right now. We just finished a really nice dinner and sat on the couch to talk. Then he looks at me and we both start to lean in. I really hope that this kiss will mean that we are together and that he isn't using me. Our lips are about to touch when we hear a knock on the door.

Eric groans and gets up from the couch to go answer the door. He goes over to the door and opens it enough that no one can see inside.

"What do you want Four?" Eric asks angry.

"Have you seen Angela? I went over to her apartment to apologize for what we said to her and she didn't answer." I hear Four say.

I silently pray that Eric doesn't tell him I'm in here.

"No I haven't seen her." Eric says.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I hear Four ask.

"I just got back from having dinner with my parents and my sister. My sister came back to dauntless with me and we are having a drink and talking." Eric lies.

"Ok but if you see Angela can you tell her I'm looking for her?" Four asks.

"Sure. Night" Eric says closing the door.

He walks back over to the couch and sits next to me. He shakes his head and says "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Thank you for not telling him that I was in here. Everyone was warning me that you are only going to use me for sex." I say looking at my glass that is on the table next to his.

I feel one of his figures under my chin. He lifts my face up so I'm looking in his beautiful eyes. "I have been with a lot of girls but none of them have ever caught my attention like you have."

He rests his forehead against mine and suddenly it's hard for me to breathe. I lean in a bit but I stop myself. If he rejects me I don't know if I will stay in dauntless. He closes the space between us and I can't think anymore. His lips are soft and I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach. He pushes me back so I'm lying on the couch and he is on top of me. His body is pinning me to the couch and I couldn't be happier at this very moment. His lips on mine are everything that I hoped they would be. My hands are everywhere trying to feel how built his body is. I feel his tongue trace my lips, asking for entrance and I comply. Our tongues battle for dominance. He wins and I can feel him smirk against my lips. When air becomes an issue I break the kiss and I feel his lips on my neck. I feel him nibble on my neck and I moan. He is driving me absolutely crazy. I can't take it anymore so I grab his face and pull it back so our lips are locked.

We make out for a while and then I feel his figure tops run down my thigh. I have never done it with a guy and I don't want my first time to be after the first date. I break the kiss and stare into his eyes. I smile and say "We are getting a little carried away."

He smiles at me and pecks me on the lips. He gets off my and offers me his hand to get off the couch. I take his hand and he helps me sit up. I get off the couch and go over to the table where my purse is.

"I'll walk you to your door." Eric says.

"You don't have to. I live right next door." I say walking towards the door.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a girl to her door?" he asks.

I chuckle and walk out the door. He follows me out the door. He grabs my hand and we walk down the hall to my door.

I turn to him and say "I had fun tonight. Thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow." he says before kissing me.

I break the kiss and put in the code for my apartment. Once I close the door I lean against the door and slide down to the floor. I can't keep this smile off my face.

I get off the floor and look at my phone. I see a bunch of messages from the gang and decide that I will deal with them tomorrow. I get ready for bed and decide to call Alicia. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

" _Hello?" I hear her say._

"Hey it's Angela." I say.

" _Hey! Are you somewhere safe?" she asks._

"Yes, I'm somewhere safe. Anyways how are things back in St. Louis?"

" _Well everyone misses you. Your parents are looking for you and have asked all of us if we have seen or heard from you and we all lied and said no. They called the cops and since the police have no leads they are going to give up looking soon." she says._

I take a deep breath. I'm scared that my parents will come and find me. I decide not to let that ruin my perfect evening.

"Ok. So I have to tell you something. You can tell the others about what I'm going to tell you." I say with a smile.

" _What?" she asks._

"I met a really cute guy and he asked me out. We had dinner tonight and we kissed." I say not being able to stop smiling.

" _Ah! Good job girlfriend. I gotta go my parents just got home from the search party." she says._

"What search party?" I ask.

" _Yeah I'm going to get my chemistry stuff now Jackie. Yeah of course I did that problem on the homework." she says._

I realize what she's doing. She's acting like she's talking to another one of our friends so her parents don't know that she is talking to me or else they'll tell my parents that she has been in contact with me.

" _Ok I'm alone. Your parents have had search parties looking for you for days." she says quietly._

"They just want to look like they care. I'll do a group call this weekend so I can talk to you all." I say.

" _Ok talk to you this weekend." she says hanging up._

I hang up and put my phone in the charger. I get into bed and turn off the light. I fall asleep with a smile on my face thinking about my boyfriend.

 **So Eric and Angela are officially together! Should I have Angela meet her family in the next chapter? Do you guys want a chapter in Angela's parents POV to know what they are doing back home?**

 **Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Hope you all are enjoying the story! If you have any ideas for the story let me know?**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and try to go for my gun. I feel hands grab my arms and look up. I see Eric standing above me.

I smile and say "I'm not going to ask how you got in here, but what are you doing here?"

"I came here to wake up my beautiful girlfriend." he says with a smile.

I can't help but giggle. He leans down and kisses me sweetly on the lips. I kiss him back and soon the kiss turns to a passionate make out session. He climbs on top of me and I turn so we are on our sides. His hands are wrapped around my waist.

We make out for a few minutes and then we hear a knock at the door. We break the kiss and he groans. He gets off the bed and says "That's probably Four. Get up and get ready for training today."

I get out of bed and make it. I get comfortable clothes out of my drawers and lay them on my bed. I go into the bathroom and start the shower. I hear yelling downstairs and go to the top of the stairs. I see Four and Eric yelling at each other.

"What is going on down here?" I ask angry.

"Why were you out with him last night?" Four asks angry.

"I can date whoever I want to date. You are not in charge of me! Both of you just leave!" I yell storming back into my room.

I go into my bathroom and take a shower. I stand under the hot water for a while and try to rub off the event that just happened in my living room. I finish my shower and get ready for the day. I go over to my dresser and get a black tank top and black capris. After I'm dressed, I go down to my kitchen and get breakfast. After I put my plate in the dishwasher, I go to the training room.

I walk into the training room and see no one in there. I go over to the punching bag and punch the bag for a while. I go over to the table where the knives are and grab a couple of knives. I throw for a while until my arm hurts. I turn around and see Eric and Four standing there looking at me.

"What do you want?" I ask crossing my arms angry.

"I'm sorry that I got angry about you going on a date with Eric but I'm just watching out for you." Four says.

"I appreciate the concern but if I want to date and get my heart broken this jerk then I will. I say walking toward Eric and wrapping my arms around his midsection.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders. He smiles at me and then turns to Four and says "I actually like her. I won't break her heart. If she breaks mine I will be on a rampage."

Four looks at us and says "You better tell Max about this relationship."

"I'll go and tell him now. See you later babe." Eric says giving me a peck on the lips.

He leaves the training room and I look at Four. I see that he is uncomfortable and I ask "Lunch?"

He nods and heads towards the door. I follow him and he shuts the door behind me. We head to the cafeteria and don't say a word the whole way there. We enter the cafeteria and head to our usual table. No one is there yet so it's just me and Four. We get trays and fill them with food.

"Why are you so concerned about me and Eric?" I ask.

"You are like a sister to me and I think I need to protect you from what could hurt you." he says.

"I appreciate that you're looking after me but this is my decision." I say after swallowing a spoonful of mac n cheese.

"What is your decision?" Zeke asks as he and Shauna sit down.

"I'll tell you guys once everyone gets here." I say.

The others show up few minutes later and I wait until everyone is eating to tell them about me and Eric. I have never been this nervous about telling anyone about the relationship I'm in. I could always tell my friends back home about my relationships but now I'm super nervous.

"Guys, Eric and I are dating." I say.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I feel like I should go crawl in a pit and die. I feel like everyone won't like the fact that Eric actually wants to be with someone. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Eric standing behind me.

"Max wants to talk to you." Eric says.

I get up from the table and say "I will see you all at dinner."

I walk out of the cafeteria with Eric. We get closer to Max's office and ten he pulls me into his office. I am pushed up against the door. He kisses me passionately and I wrap my arms around his neck. I open my mouth to let his tongue into my mouth. I feel his hands grab my thighs and pull them up. I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks over to the couch and lays me on it. We make out for a while until we hear a knock at the door.

He gets off of me and tries to fix his pants. I try to fluff up my hair so it doesn't look messy. Once we decide that we are both presentable he yells "Yeah."

The door opens and Max walks into the room. "There you two are. I thought you guys would have been in my office by now."

"Sorry Max. I was trying to calm her down. She got nervous about what you might say." Eric lies.

"Look the two of you need to keep this on the down low for now. Angela, I want you to come to the council meetings with me. You will be a representative for Dauntless." Max says.

"Ok I'll do it." I say.

"Great now go home and dress more presentable. We are leaving in a half hour for the meeting." Max says walking out of the office.

I walk over to Eric and give him a peck on the lips. I leave his office and go back to my apartment. I pick out a new blouse I got when I went shopping and a black skirt. I get the black high heels I wore on my date with Eric. I put on some make up but I make sure not too much. I straighten my hair since it is a little messy from the make out session with Eric earlier. Once I decide I'm ready. I grab my phone and head out of my apartment. I walk to Max's office and knock on the door. I hear him yell "Come in."

I enter the office and see him sitting at his desk looking at some papers. He looks up and sees me standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yes." I say.

He puts the paper work away and gets up from his desk. He walks towards me and walks out of the office. I follow him through the halls. We get to an opening and I see a car waiting for us. He gets in the driver side and I get in the passenger side. He starts the car and we drive to the council meeting.

 **The next chapter will be the meeting.**

 **Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! If you guys have any more ideas for the story let me know through reviews or PM me!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I am freaking out right now. I have never been to a council meeting before and I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I hope no one at the meeting recognizes me. If some of these people knew my mother then they will recognize me but hopefully Max was the only one who knew my mother. Max's voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"No one will recognize you. I was the only one who knew your mother as a good friend."

I sigh and say "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I have never been to a meeting like this before and I'm afraid people won't take me seriously."

Max takes my hand and gives me a quick squeeze. After a minute he says "Everyone will respect you. They will ask about your opinion on things but no one will think that you don't know what you are doing."

I nod and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We get to a place that I don't recognize. We get out of the car and start walk up to the building.

"This is Candor's headquarters. It's called the Merciless Mart." Max says.

We walk into the building and walk through the halls until we enter a conference room. There are a lot of people in this room. I follow Max to our seats and try to calm down. I take a few deep breaths and look over the notes Max gave me.

"Max, who is this young beauty?" I hear someone behind me ask.

I turn around and see a man dressed in white and black. I suddenly feel nervous because I was hoping to get through this meeting without being noticed. Max stands and I decide to stand also.

"Jack this is Angela. She is a new representative for Dauntless. Angela this is Jack Kang. He is the leader of Candor." Max says. I hold out my hand for him to shake and say "Nice to me you."

He takes my hand and shakes it. He smiles at me and says "Likewise."

I decide to sit down and look over the notes for the meeting. While I'm looking at the notes I can hear Jack and Max talking behind me. I try not to listen but I'm curious to know what they are talking about.

"Jeanine is not going to like this." I hear Jack say.

"It doesn't matter. Angela will be a perfect representative for Dauntless. Nothing bad is going to happen." Max says.

I keep looking at the notes and decide to focus on the meeting instead of what they are talking about. Max sits down and the meeting starts. I listen to what all the leaders have to say. They talk about what the city needs to be fixed or changed. I tune out the meeting once it gets to boring. I pay attention again once an argument breaks out between a man in gray and Max. They argue over letting a faction called Abnegation using the trains for a way of transportation.

I read in the notes about how Abnegation is the plain and boring faction. I try not to laugh at the argument.

"I think that we should be able to at least try to see if people in Abnegation could use the train." the leader of Abnegation Marcus says.

"Your people will get killed. They wouldn't know how to get on and off a train." Max argues.

Marcus looks at him angry. Max turns to me and asks "Angela. What do you think?"

The first thing that I think is _Shit_. I stand up and say "I think that if the people of Abnegation don't know how to use the train properly then they should not be using the train."

"Is that your honest opinion?" Jack asks.

"No. I think that if people want to use the train then they can but if they don't know how to get on and off the train properly then they shouldn't use it." I say.

"What do you really think about the topic?" Jack asks.

"Jack, she just told you what she thought about the topic." Max says angry.

"I don't think she is being truthful." Jack says.

I suddenly feel uncomfortable. He doesn't believe me. I sit down and say nothing. Max looks at me and says "Jack she isn't from around here."

"Max that's Amanda's daughter." Jack says.

My eyes widen and I feel everyone's eyes on me. Hopefully everyone here doesn't know my mother. Max grabs my arm and pulls me into the next room and Jack follows. Jack shuts the door and says "I'm sorry that I said that in front of everyone but I knew that she looked familiar."

"She doesn't want anyone who knows her mother and call her. She ran away because her parents would beat her and she got sick of it." Max says angry.

Jack looks at me with a concerned look on his face. He walks over to his desk and says "I'll look at the law outside the wall and get back to you. I think that she can be removed from her home"

I sit down on the couch that he has in his office and put my face in my hands. After calming down I ask "Did you also know my mom? How many other people knew my mom?"

"Your mom and I were friends but after she started dating your dad, I stopped hanging out with her." Jack says walking towards me.

"Look everyone when the situation with Amanda but now everyone is going to start asking questions. Jeanine will release a statements on this." Max says.

"Great now I have to leave and go somewhere else." I say.

"No. You're staying in dauntless. You have family in dauntless and you are meeting them tomorrow." Max says.

I forgot that I was meeting my family tomorrow. Now I was nervous beyond belief. I get up from the couch and start pacing. Max gets in front of me and shakes my shoulders.

"You need to calm down. They will love you." he says.

"What if they believe I will end up like my mom?" I ask.

"They won't." he says.

"Look you two can go. It has been a long day. I will talk to you tomorrow Max." Jack says.

"Thank you Jack." Max says.

We leave his office and leave the Merciless Mart. We drive back to dauntless and I get out of the car as soon as we get to dauntless. I am on my way to my apartment when I hear someone ask "Amanda?"

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know I left you all on a cliffhanger and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I have papers and exams for school.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I turn around and see a young woman walk towards me. I stand where I am because I don't want her flowing me around Dauntless.

"Amanda. Where have you been all these years? I'm so happy you're here." the woman says hugging me.

Max comes around the corner and sees the woman hugging me. I look at Max then back at the woman hugging me then back at Max.

"Max, who is this person and why is she hugging me?" I ask.

"Angela this is one of your aunts." Max says walking towards me and my aunt.

My aunt releases me and looks at me. "Angela? Oh my god! It is so good to meet you!" she says hugging me again.

I look at Max confused and he says "Angela this is your aunt Elizabeth."

I hesitantly return the hug. I know this is awkward but I know hugging her back is the right thing to do. She ends the hug and asks "So are you coming over tonight to meet the family?"

I open my mouth to speak but Max interrupts and says "Of course she is!"

My aunt smiles and says "Great! Max will tell you were my apartment is! See you tonight!"

She walks away and after she turns the corner I look at Max with a furious look and ask "Are you out of your mind?"

Max looks at me confused and asks "What? You were going to meet them sometime soon anyways."

"But tonight? I am going to be bombarded with questions." I say panicking.

"You are going to dinner at her house tonight." Max says crossing his arms across his chest.

I huff and walk away. I walk straight to my apartment and start panicking. I pace the floor and think about what could possibly happen tonight. They could reject me, hate me or accept me and love me. I don't know if I can go to dinner tonight.

I walk over to the couch and grab and pillow. I hug it against me tightly and try to calm down. I hear a knock at the door but I ignore it. There's another knock at the door and I continue to ignore it. I hear the lock of my door unlock and I look up.

The door opens and Eric walks into my apartment. He notices the look on my face and shuts the door. He walks over to the couch and sits next to me.

"What wrong?" he asks concerned.

"I ran into my aunt on my way back to my apartment. She thought I was my mother. Max came looking for me and saw me and my aunt talking. She invited me to dinner tonight and Max told her I would come." I say looking at the coffee table.

"What's wrong with that?" he asks.

"My whole family is going to be there." I say tears gathering in my eyes.

"Oh." he says understanding the situation.

"I can't go to dinner tonight. I won't know anyone." I say.

"You can get to know them." Eric says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. He looks serious and asks "Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Because they didn't know that I even existed. My mom ran away from this place for a reason. What if they think I'm like my mother?" I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

He wipes my cheeks and says "You are nothing like your mother. You were abused for years by your parents."

"Yeah and I ran away from them." I say sarcastically.

"You needed to get away from them before the abuse got worse. You could be dying on your bedroom floor right now." he says.

"Wow thanks for that image." I say.

"Hey. All I'm says is that you could be seriously hurt but you're not. You're here and your safe." he says.

I can see love in his eyes and I know he means it. I lean in and kiss him. He kiss me back and pushes me gently back onto the couch. We make out for a while until my stomach growls.

He breaks the kiss and asks "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning at breakfast." I say with a smile.

He gets off the couch and holds out his hand for me to take. I grab his hand and he helps me sit up. I stand up and walk over to the kitchen. I am about to grab the handle of the cupboard when I feel two arms wrap around me.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria for lunch?" he whispers in my ear.

"I told everyone this morning that you and I were dating. They all looked at me like I was crazy." I say looking at my feet.

He kisses my neck and whispers "They just don't understand us. They just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. They just want me to be careful." I say.

"You can sit with me." he suggests.

"That sounds nice." I say.

He grabs my hand and I make sure I have everything in my purse. When I know that I have my keys and phone, I walk out of the apartment with him behind me. I lace our hands together and we walk to the cafeteria. While walking though the pit, I see a bunch of girls glaring at me.

I suddenly get uncomfortable. Eric notices this and asks "What wrong?"

"All the girls are staring at me and glaring at me." I say.

Eric looks around and all the girls avert their eyes. "Ok, I see what you mean."

We continue walking and I see everyone at my regular table. I let go of Eric's hand walk over to the table. Everyone stops talking and looks at me.

"Look, I know you all may not approve of my relationship with Eric but I care about him and I want to see where it goes." I say.

"It's not that we don't approve, it's just that Eric has been known to be a player and we don't want you to get hurt." Zeke says.

"She different. I don't know, she may be the one for me." Eric says behind me.

I stand completely still. I can't believe he just said that. I can't breathe. I walk away from everyone and I hear shouts but I ignore them. Eric might want to marry me one day. I have only known him for a few days. I haven't thought about the future we might have. I knew I wanted to see where this goes but I wasn't thinking to the point of where we get married.

I ended up on the roof. I get on the ledge and look out at the city. I can't stop thinking about anything that has happened today. The meeting at candor, meeting my aunt and then Eric saying I was the one for him. I don't think my parents would be very happy with what Eric said. They would want me to marry a lawyer.

I suddenly get the feeling like I should just leave and never come back. I should go see the world and then settle down. My family would miss me terribly and I think Eric would too. Even though I have only known Eric for a few days, I feel like I've known him my whole life.

I sigh. I hear footsteps coming up behind me and hear a voice ask "Are you going to jump or come down?"

I turn around and see Eric standing there. I get off the ledge and sit down on it. He looks at me with a scowl. I know I shouldn't have walked away from him in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry I walked away. I just got scared by what you said." I say.

He looks down at his feet and walks towards the ledge. He looks out at the city and says "I know it's too early for me to say that you're the one for me, but I just can't picture my life without you in it."

I inhale and look at my feet. "My parents would not have approved of our relationship. They would have tried to keep us apart. I would have fought through anything they did just to be with you.

He turns to me and I stand up. I look in his eyes and see the emotion he feels for me in his eyes. He leans forward and kisses me. I can't help but kiss him back. I want him to know that whatever he feels for me I feel the same way about him.

"So is this your new boyfriend?" I hear a voice behind us ask.

 **And that is where I'm going to leave you. Who do you think the voice belongs to? Don't forget to favorite or follow the story!**

 **Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was sick all last week and I have a lot papers for school.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I break the kiss and turn around. I can't believe what I am seeing right now. I see Alyssa, Alicia, Jessica, Jackie, Mary Jaylin, Hannah, Cait, Emalie, Kaylyn, and Lexi standing there with bags. I scream and run towards them with open arms. We all do a group hug and start talking all at once. After a few minutes of answering questions, I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and see Eric standing with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh right. I forgot you were standing there. Girls, this is Eric. Eric this is Alyssa, Alicia, Jessica, Jackie, Mary Jaylin, Hannah, Cait, Emalie, Kaylyn, and Lexi. They are my best friends back home." I say walking towards him.

"Hi." he says.

The girls' wave and I suddenly get this uneasy feeling. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask once I am next to Eric.

"Well the school got a new program where students can go to Chicago and experience what a faction life is like. We were the only ones who chose Dauntless. We were not expecting you to be here." explains Alicia.

"How long are you guys here?" I ask.

"A month." says Jackie.

"Please do not mention me when you guys go back." I plead.

"Wasn't planning on it." they all say at once.

"I'm Eric. I'm one of the leaders of dauntless. If you follow me so then I can show you around Dauntless." Eric says walking towards the way into Dauntless.

I walk with the girls to the ledge where I jumped into the net the first day I entered Dauntless. I get on the ledge and jump forward. I hear my name being called as I fall towards the net. I land in the net and get out of it. I hear a scream and see Cait come through the hole. After ten minutes, all the girls are beside me waiting for the luggage they brought with them. After they get their luggage from Eric and Four, we all wait for instructions.

"Because you girls chose Dauntless, you will learn how Dauntless works. You ten will be living in two three-bedroom apartments for the next month. When you return, you cannot tell Angela's parents that you saw her here. I'm Four, I'm one of the instructors for the transfers."

"You got a girlfriend Four?" Lexi asks.

"Yes I do." Four says.

I look at Four shocked. I had a feeling that Tris and Four had a thing for each other but I thought Four would have told me from when I first met him. I thought Four was hot but he hasn't know me for very long. I guess he is just watching over me when I told everyone that I was dating Eric.

I look at Eric and notice that he is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I look over at the girls and smile at them. I can't wait to tell them that I have family in Dauntless. I remember that I'm meeting my family tonight. I look at my watch and see that I have two hours until I have to meet at my aunt's house.

"Excuse me I need to get ready for something I'm going to tonight." I say walking away.

I get back to my apartment and go straight to my room and shut the door. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I undress and jump in the shower. I have absolutely no idea how to tell the girls about the family my mother left behind. I finish my shower and jump out. I wrap myself in a robe and blow-dry my hair. Once my hair is damp, I go over my closet and pick out a nice dress I just got. I go back into the bathroom and plug in my electric curlers.

I hear a knock at my door and grab my gun in my drawer. I walk slowly towards the door. I look though the peep hole and see Eric standing there. I sigh with relief and put the gun in my pocket. I unlock the door and open it.

"What?" I ask.

"Everything ok?" Eric asks walking past me.

"No. I'm freaking out. I have no idea what I am going to say to them or if they are even going to like me. What if they treat me like my mother? I know some of them will." I say.

Eric grabs my arms and says "They will love you. It will take a little bit of time for them to get use to you but they will love you."

I shake my head and walk back upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed and hear Eric come upstairs. He kneels in front of me and takes my hands. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. He pushes me back and soon I'm laying on top of my bed with him on top of me. I break the kiss and look up at him. I can see the lust in his eyes and I know that he wants me.

He kisses me again and soon the kiss becomes very passionate. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and we continue to kiss. We kiss for a while and then I feel him go for my robe tie around my waist. I break the kiss and push his hands away from my waist.

"It's too soon for that." I say getting off my bed.

I go into the bathroom and close the door. I lean against the door and feel tears falling down my cheeks. I have never freaked out like that before. I have gone to second base with a guy before but I think I panicked because I was almost naked underneath him and then he would have gotten naked and we would have had sex. We are in no way ready to have sex. Maybe in a few months or weeks then yes but not now.

I realize I just left him in my room and get off the door. I sigh and open the door. Eric isn't in the room which worries me and I see a note on the pillow. I pick it up and see that it has Eric's handwriting on it. It says _I'm sorry._

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down but it doesn't work. I put the dress on and pick out a pair of high heels. I put the curlers in and do my makeup. After I'm done with my makeup, I take the curlers out and use my up brush. Once I'm satisfied with hair, I go over to my robe and get my gun out of the pocket. I put it back in the drawer and grab my purse. I make sure I have my phone and my keys. Then I take the note and go downstairs and wait for Max.

I sit on the couch and look at the note. I don't understand why he is sorry. I should have told him that I wasn't ready to have sex. I feel like an idiot for letting go too far but I feel like an idiot for falling for a guy who has probably slept with thousands of woman.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump. I look up and see Max standing there. I give him a sad smile and get off the couch.

"Everything ok?" he asks concerned.

I open my mouth to say something but then I feel tears gathering in my eyes. I take a step forward and put my forehead on his shoulder. I start crying and say "I screwed up."

He wraps his arms around me and asks "How did you screw up?"

"Eric and I were making out earlier and I was wearing only a robe. He went untie the rope of the robe that was around my waist and I panicked. I pushed him off of me and ran into the bathroom. After I calmed down I went back in my room to apologize and he wasn't in there. He wrote a note and it said that he was sorry." I say.

Max sits me down on the couch and says "It was not your fault. Eric is just use to sleeping with women and not being in a real relationship."

I get off the couch and grab my purse. I start walking towards the door, while Max follows me and asks "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Eric." I say.

"No, you can talk to him later. Right now I have to take you to your aunts for the dinner party." Max says.

I take a deep breath and say "Ok."

We walk out of my apartment and make sure the door is locked. We walk down a bunch of hallways until we stop at a door. I look at Max and he nods. He walks away and I take a deep breath before knocking.

 **And that is where I am going to leave you for now. Don't worry Angela and Eric will work out what happened. Don't forget to favorite or follow the story!**

 **Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm sorry for those people who read chapter 13 and read a chapter from my shadowhunters fanfiction story! I fixed something that I had typed and when I went to go change it, I accidentally clicked the wrong chapter. The chapter has been changed back to the original one I posted. Hope you all are enjoying the story!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

I take a deep breath before the door opens. After the door opens, I am greeted by my Aunt Elizabeth's smiling face.

"Hi! I'm so glad you could make it!" she says pulling me into a hug.

I hug her back and as she ushers me inside she says "Everyone this is Angela. She is Amanda's daughter."

Everyone in the room comes running towards me and gathers me in a hug and kisses my cheeks.

"One at a time!" my Aunt Elizabeth exclaims.

I meet my Aunt Rebecca and my uncle Logan. They have three kids, two boys and one girl and their names are Patrick, Simon and Isabelle. My Aunt Allie and my uncle Jeff and their two kids, Charlotte and Danny. My Aunt Mia and Uncle Nick. They have one boy and are expecting another boy in a few months. My grandparent's names are Kathy and Don. I meet all my uncles' families also and soon I'm talking to them about staying in Dauntless.

We eat dinner and talk about my childhood. Everyone is shocked that my mother would even lay a finger on me. After dinner I play with my cousins for about two hours. After they go to bed, I walk out onto the balcony to talk with my aunts.

"Do you really think she'll stay?" I hear my aunt Allie ask someone.

"I doubt it." my aunt Rebecca says.

"I don't want her to be like Amanda." Aunt Allie says.

"She will definitely be like her mother. She will meet a boy and leave us. Just like her mother did." Aunt Rebecca says.

"Her mother abused her. She probably left to get away from her." Aunt Allie says.

"Please. She was probably making up that story just to get sympathy out of us. It would probably be better if she wasn't around." Aunt Rebecca says.

I gasp quietly and go back inside. I go over to my aunt Elizabeth and say "I'm going to take off. I have been busy all day and I'm about to fall asleep."

"Ok. We will definitely have to get together again." she says as she hugs me.

I hug everyone and leave. Everyone doesn't want me to leave so soon but I don't feel like staying because of what I just heard out on the balcony. On my way back to my apartment I can't help but sob quietly. I can't believe my aunt thought that about me. I try to not sob so loudly for everyone living down the hallway from me to hear. She doesn't even know me and yet she thinks I'll be like my mother. I continue walking to my apartment when I don't feel like being alone. I should go talk to Eric about what happened earlier between us but I just want him to comfort me about what my aunt said about me.

I walk up to Eric's door and knock. After a minute I knock again and I hear him yell inside _I'm coming!_

He opens the door and says "Hey."

I don't says anything but I can tell my face is showing how I'm feeling because he asks "What's wrong?"

I walk past him into his living room and hear him close the door. I turn around and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and I sob into his chest.

"My aunt Rebecca hates me." I sob.

"She just met you. How does she hate you?" he asks.

"She thinks I'll turn into my mother and leave." I sob.

He wraps an arm around my legs and picks me up. He carries me to the bed room and sets me down on the foot of the bed. I wipe my eyes and sniffle.

"How could she believe that you would turn into your mother when you left your parents and your old life behind to get away from the abuse?" he asks.

"I don't know. I would never turn into my mother. I would kill myself before I even lay a finger on my child." I say.

"Maybe you shouldn't see your family for a while. She just needs to get to know her and have her get to know you." he suggests.

"I don't want to get to know her if she is going to treat me like I'm my mother." I says.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks.

"I don't know. All my other family members welcomed me with open arms but she just went behind my back and thought that I would grow up to be like my mother. I will never be like my mother." I say.

I look at him and give him a sad smile. He leans forward and gives me a kiss. We continue to kiss when he leans back and says "We are talking about you and your family problems."

"I really do not want to see her for a while. I feel completely humiliated and betrayed. I thought that she would love me but she doesn't. I think I might stay away from my family for a while. I don't think my family will be happy about it but I don't want to see her." I say.

I look at him and suddenly feel brave. I lean forward and kiss him. We kiss for a while and I push the jacket that he is wearing off his shoulders. I start to pull his shirt up when he grabs my hands and breaks the kiss.

"You don't need to feel pressured to do this." he says.

I shake my head and say "I'm not pressured. I want to do this."

I stand up and take his hand to pull him up. I lean up and kiss him. As we kiss, I pull his shirt up and we break the kiss for a second to pull the shirt over his head. I lean up to kiss him again and I feel his hands pull down the zipper on the back of the dress. I feel him pull the dress forward and I let the dress drop. I step out of the dress pooled at my feet. We continue to kiss and he says "Wait I need to get a condom out of the drawer."

"I'm on the pill if you want to do it bare." I say with a smile.

We lean in and kiss some more. He bends down and takes my heels off my feet. He throws them off to the side and kisses me again. He leans down and puts his hands on the back of my knees. He picks me up and lays me down gently on the bed. I know where this is heading and I couldn't be happier.

 **That is where I'm going to leave you. What did you think? Did I have them moving too fast? Do you think I had made the right decision about Angela staying away from her family for a while? What do you think about Angela's aunt Rebecca? She's a bitch right? Don't forget to favorite or follow the story!**

 **Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! If you guys have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to review or PM me!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Eric's POV**

I wake up and stretch. I feel a body next to me and I look and see Angela lying next to me with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. I smile and kiss her on the top of the head. Last night was the most amazing night I have ever had. I know she had never been with a guy who could please her the way I did.

I feel her stir and look down to see her wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning." she says.

"Morning." I say kissing her forehead.

We lay there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. I rub my hand up and down her back and hear her sigh happily.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"A little sore but very happy." she says.

I smile and kiss her on the lips. The kiss becomes passionate and soon we are engaged in round two. Once we're done, we are both laying on our backs catching our breaths. I can't believe that a girl like her would be with a guy like me. I start getting out of bed when I hear her ask "And where do you think you're going?"

I turn to her and say "To shower and get ready for today."

I go into the bathroom and leave the door open as an invitation for her to join me. I turn on the shower and get inside the cabin. I hear footsteps and see Angela enter the bathroom. She enters the shower cabin and grabs the soap. She wipes my chest and asks "So now what are we going to do?"

"I think we should keep this on the down low for now until we are sure that Max would be ok with us going public." I say.

She hands me the soap and says "Ok, I'm fine with that. What about your family and my family?"

I freeze at the part of my family. My sister is the only communication I have with my family. My sister and I have always been close but I haven't been so close with my parents since I transferred to Dauntless. My sister Erin, has always been smart like my parents. I just wanted something different with my life, I wanted excitement, and adventure in my life. I couldn't find it in Erudite but I found it in Dauntless.

"Maybe one day you can meet my family and I can meet yours but not right now." I say.

"So your sister who old is she?" she asks.

"My sister is two years young than me. She was going to choose Candor at her Choosing Ceremony but decided to stay in Erudite with my parents." I say chuckling.

"What her name? You never told me her name when I accused you of sleeping with her." She says grabbing the shampoo.

She squirts some into her hand and starts rubbing the shampoo through my hair. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and grab the shampoo. I squirt some into my hand and rub it through her scalp.

"Her name is Erin. She and I are super close, even after I transferred we kept in touch. After I became a leader, I visited her more. One time my parents came home while I was visiting and my mom welcomed me with open arms. My dad not so much. He felt betrayed by the fact that I didn't stay in Erudite." I say.

She rinses the shampoo and says "Even though my parents were lawyers, I wanted to be a cop."

I look at her shocked. I never would have taken her for a cop. She turn off the water and opens the cabin door. She grabs a towel and wraps the towel around herself, then she walks into the bedroom. I grab another towel and wrap it around myself. I follow her into the bedroom and see her picking up the dress she wore last night.

I walk over to my closet and grab a sweater that is mine and hand it to her. She looks at it and then back at me. I roll my eyes and say "Wear it today. After breakfast and you get back to your apartment, put it on and don't tell anyone that it's mine."

"Ok I'll wear it. I'm going to my apartment real quick to change and then I'll come back for breakfast." she says giving a kiss on the check and walking out the bedroom with my sweater.

I get dressed and start to get breakfast ready. I decide to make pancakes and bacon, hopefully she'll like it. I'm just about to put the batter on when there is a knock at my door. I run over to the door and open it. I see Angela stand there with a smile. I leave the door open and got back into the kitchen to make sure the bacon doesn't burn.

"You're making breakfast?" she asks shocked while walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I thought you might want a nice home cooked breakfast instead of something from the dining hall." I say with a smile.

She kisses me and before I can kiss her back, she pulls away. She smiles and says "You are so sweet."

I put the batter on the skillet and watch Angela go over to the cabinets. She pulls out two plates out and puts them on the island behind me. She goes into drawer where the silverware is and pulls out two forks and knives. She looks up and asks "Where are the table mats?"

"They are in drawer next to the silverware." I say turning the bacon.

She opens the drawer and pulls out two mats out. She walks over to the table and puts the mats on the table. She walks over to the island to get the silverware. Angela walks back to the table and puts the silverware on the mats. She looks at me and asks "Where are the coffee mugs?"

"They are in the third cabinet on the right." I say flipping the pancakes.

She goes over to the cabinet and grabs two mugs. She turns them over and fills them with coffee. She walks over to me and hands me the mug. I give her a quick peck on the cheek and continue to watch the pancakes. She walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out the syrup. She walks over to the table and puts it on the table. Once I'm sure that the pancakes and bacon are done I grab a plate and put two pancakes and three pieces of bacon on the plate. I hand her the plate and then garb my own plate.

I walk over to the table and start eating. Half way through breakfast, I notice that Angela is moving around parts of her pancakes. I swallow the bite I'm eating and ask "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do about my family. They know what I look like and they can find me anywhere around dauntless. I'm not in the mood to face my aunt." she says with a silent tear running down her face.

"Look the rest of your family loves you, but let them in. If you aunt comes near you, call me right away." I say.

"She's not dangerous. She just doesn't love me." she says.

"I don't want you near her." I say serious.

"Ok." she says kissing me.

We finish breakfast and I clean the kitchen. Once I'm done, I walk over to Angela and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and we start kissing. I walk over to the couch and dispose her on it. We make out for a while and are about to go farther when there is a knock at my door.

"Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." Angela suggests.

We start making out again when there is another knock at my door. I sigh and get off of her to answer the door. When I open it I see my sister and parents standing there.

"Hello son." my father says.

 **What do you think will happen with Eric's parents? Will his parents approve of Angela?**

 **Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've been busy with my job and on my days off I didn't feel like writing. The Cavs are in the finals and I'm hoping they beat the Warriors!** **I'm going to use a scene from the TV show The Lying Game in the chapter.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to** **Veronica Roth** **and Sara Shepard.**

 **Eric's POV**

I can't believe my sister and parents are standing right in front of me. I told Erin about Angela and she is looking forward to meeting her but I don't think she is ready to meet my parents. I turn back to Angela and open my open to say something when my sister exclaims "Angela! I'm Erin, Eric's sister. He told me so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Erin walks over to Angela and hugs her. I turn towards my parents and ask "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see you. Your sister was coming here and we decided to come with her." my mother says.

"Who's the girl?" asks my father.

I glare at him and say "She's my girlfriend and her name is Angela."

"Oh! It is so nice to meet you!" my mother says walking over to Angela and bringing her in for a hug after Erin releases her.

I walk over to my sister and give her a "what the hell" look. She gives me a sad smile and turns to my mother and says "Mom. Let her breathe."

"Oh, sorry. You must stay or we must have dinner so we can get to know you better." my mother says with a smile.

"I would love to have dinner with you all tonight. I have to get to a meeting with Max and then I can come right back if you want." Angela says with a smile.

"Go to the meet then come back here." my mother says walking Angela to the door.

My mother hugs Angela one more time and then Angela walks out the door. My mother closes the door and gives me a scolding look. I give my mom a smile and say "I would have told you about her but I was hoping that we were going to be more serious when I told you about her."

 **Angela's POV**

After I leave Eric's apartment I walk to Max's office to discuss the council meeting next week. I turn the corner and run into my aunt Rebeca.

"Angela. I was hoping to run into you. You left before I could say goodbye." she says with a smile.

I know that she is giving me a fake smile, so I decide to give her a fake smile. "I'm sorry but I have a meeting with Max."

"Wait. I was hoping you and I could have dinner tonight so we could get to know each other." she says.

"I would love to but unfortunately I'm having dinner with Eric's family tonight." I say.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you and Eric were dating." she says shocked.

"Yeah we just started dating a few days ago." I say.

"Okay. I just talk to Max about your schedule and find out what days you're free." she says.

"No! No, I was going to talk to Max about my schedule now. Once I know my schedule I can come by your apartment so we can talk about a day that would be perfect." I say.

"Perfect! Max can show you to my apartment later." she says.

She walks away and I hurry to Max's office. I knock on the door many times and I hear Max shout _Come in._ I open the door and quickly shut the door behind me. I lean up against the door and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You okay?" asks Max.

I look at him and say "No."

I walk over to one of the chairs that is in front of his desk and sit down in it. I tell him everything that happened last night at the dinner party and I see him get furious.

"Rebecca had no right to say those things. You shouldn't go near her for a while." he says.

"Eric said the exact same thing. He also wants me to call him every time I run into my aunt." I say with a chuckle.

"Thats just being overprotective." Max says.

I laugh and we start going over what to talk about at the next council meeting. After we are done talking about the next council meeting, Max says "Your office will be right next to Eric's and will be ready tomorrow."

"I'm getting my own office?" I ask shocked.

"Yes of course you are. A dauntless representative should have their own office." Max says with a smile.

"Okay. Now I have to go back to Eric's apartment and talk to his parents about our relationship." I say getting up from the chair.

"You met Eric's parents?" he asks.

"I only met them for a minute and they want to have dinner with me tonight." I say backing up towards the door.

I open the door and I hear him yell "Good luck!"

I yell back "Thanks!"

I walk back to Eric's apartment and raise my hand to knock when the door opens.

"Oh Angela! Perfect timing, we were just heading back to Erudite to get ready for dinner tonight." Eric's mother says walking out towards me.

"Oh. I'm really looking forward to tonight." I say with a smile.

"Ok, we will meet you two tonight." Eric's mother says walking towards the direction Erin and Eric's father started walking.

Once they are gone I walk into Eric's apartment and shut the door. I lean against the door and let out an exaggerated sigh. I glare at Eric who is sitting on his couch smirking.

"How was your meeting with Max?" he asks.

"I ran into my aunt on my way to Max's office. She wanted to have dinner with me tonight but I told her I had plans with you." I say walking towards him.

Eric stiffens his posture. I sit next to him and he puts his arm around my shoulder. I sigh and close my eyes. After a while I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Eric standing above me.

"We are leaving in an hour and a half for dinner. I thought you might want to go to your own apartment and get ready." He says.

I get off the couch and go towards the door. I feel Eric's hand grip my elbow and pull me towards him. He kisses me on the lips and soon its starts getting heated. I pull away and open the door and exit the apartment. I walk to my own apartment and punch the code in to get inside. I go straight to my bathroom and start running a shower. I plug in my curlers and the strip my clothes and jump inside the shower. Once I'm done, I wrap myself in a towel and wrap my hair in a towel. I go over to wrap my hair in a towel. I go over to my closet and pull out another black dress and some cute high heels that I had back home that I packed when I ran away. Once I'm dressed, I unwrap my hair from the towel and put the curlers in my hair. I do my makeup while the curlers are in my hair and go get some jewelry I packed in my packed in my bag. I know what everyone would ask me if I packed everything I had in my closet and drawers. I tried to fit everything I could into very few bags without it being suspicious.

I go back into the bathroom and take out the curlers. I put a cute pin in the back of my hair and I take a good look at myself in the mirror. I think that I'll make a good impression on Eric's parents. I grab a cute black clutch purse that I packed. I go into the living room and wait for Eric to get here. I hear a knock at the door and make sure I have my keys, wallet and phone before I walk over to answer it. I look through the peephole and see my aunt Rebecca standing on the other side of the door.

I open the door and ask "What's going on?"

"Can we talk?" she asks.

"I guess for a minute. Come in." I say moving out of the way for her to come in.

She walks into the living room and turns to me. I shut the door and cross my arms protectively. She sighs and says "I know you know what I said on the balcony to Allie."

"Yeah I don't care about that anymore." I say.

"But you need to know, I didn't actually mean it. You also need how much I love you and since the moment I met you I loved you." she says.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I know she is just saying all this so I forgive her.

"Look I'm about to leave for a date and…" I say but I get interrupted when she says "Your mother and I were close. When she took off with your father, I felt betrayed. You have to believe me."

"I want to believe you so badly but you basically assumed that I was like my mother but I'm not. You are doing nothing but pushing me way." I say angry.

"I didn't say the right things." she says.

"Yeah you sure as hell didn't." I say.

"Angela honey." Rebecca gives me a sad pleading look.

"No you know what no I have to ask you something and I've been wanting to ask it ever since you walked into the apartment." I say.

"Okay." she says happily.

"Did you even care about how I would feel if I knew what you said?" I ask.

"Yes I did. I hoped you would never hear what I said. I thought we were alone but I guess you wanted to talk to Allie and I." she says.

"I did and you said those hurtful things anyway." I say.

"Yeah I said those hurtful things. Angela, I was just being a little Candor last night." she says.

"So you're always Candor about your family members?" I ask.

"I am always honest with family. I felt terrible after I said those things." she says.

"You felt terrible? Do you think my mother felt terrible when she was beating me? No she didn't. She didn't even love me. You know I don't know what a mother's love is actually like. I have never known that." I exclaim.

She walks towards me crying and says "I'm so sorry."

I take a step back and say "You know what no."

I walk towards the door and open the door and walk out as she yells "Sweetheart I'm so sorry!"

"I am too." I say closing the door.

I walk over to Eric's apartment and knock on the door. He opens the door and asks "Ready?"

I look at my door and see my aunt Rebecca leaving the apartment. She walks down the hallway and turns the corner. I look back at Eric and say "Yeah I'm ready."

He shuts his apartment door and we head towards the parking garage.

 **What did you guys think? Rebecca's a jerk right? What did you think of the conversation between Rebeca and Angela? What do you think will happen at the dinner? Will Eric's parents approve of Angela? Don't forget to favorite or follow the story!**

 **Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with work, then I went on vacation and then school started. I have tests and projects due already. I have a little bit of a break so now I'm going to write as much as I can.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth**

 **Angela's POV**

The drive to the restaurant was filled with awkward silence. I was so nervous about tonight. I had no idea if Eric's parents would accept us being together. I was look out the window wondering what was going to happen tonight, when I felt a hand rest on my thigh.

"Calm down. They will love you." Eric says.

"I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?" I ask.

"They will love you." Eric says.

I sigh and continue to look out the window. Once we get to the restaurant, Eric parks the car and runs over to my side. He opens the door and helps me out of the car. We walk inside and see Eric's parents and sister at a table in the middle of the restaurant. We walk towards the table and greet them.

We talk while deciding what to order and Eric's parents order a fancy bottle of wine. I order water and so does Eric.

"You can drink, I'll drive home." I say.

"No way. I don't want to drink and then be too drunk to enjoy having my way with you tonight." he whispers in my ear.

I giggle and turn my attention back to the menu. I decide to get the stake and I see Eric looking at me with a smile. He leans in and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Eric?" I hear someone ask.

We break the kiss and he looks over his shoulder to see a woman with long dark brown hair coming towards our table.

"Hey Monica. I haven't seen you in a while." Eric says.

I frown. He knows the girl and she knows him. I wonder if they slept together.

"Yeah it's been a while. Mr. and Mrs. Coulter. Erin. You all look nice." she says with a smile.

I kick Eric in the knee and he looks at me like he doesn't know what's going on. I look at Monica then back at him so he get the picture.

"Oh. Monica, this is my girlfriend Angela. Angela this is Monica." he says.

"Nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too." she says shaking my hand.

I start to feel some tension off of Eric. The feeling seems like he doesn't want her here. I know we haven't talked about past relationships but now I think we need to have that talk. I haven't been in many relationships before but now I feel like I'm being used.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your dinner. Just wanted to come by and say hi. It was nice seeing you all again and it was nice meeting you Angela." she says before walking away.

I look at everything in the room besides Eric. I know something happened between them but I need to ask him privately. I excuse myself and go towards the bathroom. I go into one of the stalls and lean against the stall door. I should just drug him with truth serum so I can find out the truth.

"Angela?" I hear Erin ask as she comes into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute." I say.

I sigh and open the stall door and walk out. While I wash my hands, I hear Erin say "Don't worry about her. She always go running to him when she's in a relationship that's failing. They've been hooking up for years."

After she says that, I freeze. I never would have imagined him going back to her every time he wanted to have sex. I finish washing my hands and dry them. I definitely need to talk to him about Monica after tonight. I follow her out of the bathroom and back to the table. I sit next to Eric and smile at his parents.

As our food arrives, Eric's parents ask me where I'm from and about my family. I feel Eric put his hand on my thigh and I push it off. He looks at me confused but turns back to his parents. I feel like I can't trust Eric anymore, now that I know that he will just go back to Monica after he's done with me.

After dinner is paid for, we say goodbye to Erin and his parents. We walk back to the car and drive back to dauntless. Once we get back to dauntless, I walk straight to his apartment and wait for him to open the door. Once we are inside, I wait until he has his jacket off and he turns back to me before I slap him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"I should have known that you were just using me. Everyone was right and I should have listened to them." I say with my hands on hips.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You're using me to make Monica jealous." I yell.

He looks at me shocked and asks "How do you know about me and Monica?"

"Your sister told me. I can't believe that you are using me just to make some other girl jealous!" I yell.

"Look, Monica and I haven't seen each other in months. Yes we use to hook up but after a while we just decided to not see each other and see if we could get in serious relationships." he say walking towards me.

I walk away from him and over to the window. I have never felt this heartbroken before. I turn to him and say "I can't do this anymore."

"What does that mean?" he asks angrily.

"You lied to me when you told me there was no one else. I gave myself to you and you lied to me. You told me you slept with a lot of women and I assumed that you haven't been in contact with any of them. I can't be around you right now." I say walking towards the door.

"Babe wait-" he starts saying but I slap him across the face again.

I walk out of the apartment and run to my door. I open the door and lean up against it. I start sobbing uncontrollably. I have never been so betrayed by anyone. I hear him walk up to the door but then I hear him walk away. I guess he is giving up on our relationship. I stop leaning against the door and open it. I look down both ways of the hall to see if Eric is anywhere but I don't see him. I walk out into the hall and walk to the apartment I knew I could go to.

I knock on the door. I wait a few minutes and then the door opens.

I look at my feet and say "You guys were right about Eric."

 **Eric's POV**

I can't believe this is happening right now. She just slapped me like some of the other woman I have slept with have. But hers felt like I was punched in the gut. I go to her door and about to knock when I hear her sobbing. I never thought I could hurt her that much. I'll let her calm down before I talk to her.

I walk towards the garage and get in my car. I drive out of the garage and start driving towards Erudite. Once I get to my sisters building, I march up the stairs to her door. I pound my fist on the door before she opens it.

I walk past her and ask "What were you thinking?"

"What?" she asks closing the door.

I towards her and ask "Why did you tell Angela about me and Monica?"

"I thought you already told her." she says crossing her arms. She sees the look on my face and asks "What happened?"

"She slapped me across the face twice and said she couldn't do our relationship anymore." I say running my hands through my hair.

"She is obviously angry that you didn't tell her about Monica." Erin says walking over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"She thinks I'm going to dump her and go back to Monica." I yell.

Erin face pales and says "Are you?"

"Of course not. I care about this girl so much that I think she might be the one!" I yell.

"Then go back to dauntless and tell her that!" Erin yells.

I know she's right and I know I have to fix this. I leave the apartment and go back to my car. I drive back to dauntless and park the car in the garage. I get out of the car and walk to Angela's apartment. I punch in her code and walk inside. I don't see any sign of her in the living room so I go to the bedroom. I walk into the room and see her in her pajamas sleeping. Her eyes are red and puffy like she was crying a lot. The fight was two hours ago but now I feel like I should have tried harder to make sure she knew I wasn't going to leave her. I take off my clothes so I'm left in my briefs and get into bed with her. I know she won't' forgive me so easily but I will do whatever it takes to let her know what she means to me.

 **Again sorry it took me so long to update! I'm back and will try to update more! What do you think will happen with Angela and Eric's relationship? Will Eric propose to Angela at some point? Will Angela forgive Eric? Will Monica show up again in the future?**

 **Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I've been super busy with school and I finally got a break! I know I left you off with Angela and Eric in the rocks. I promise I have an idea about what should happen in their relationship. I'm going to use a few quotes from the movie "If I Stay"**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth**

 **Angela POV**

"Eric loves you Angela" Four tells me.

I've been sitting on his couch for the last hour crying my eyes out while Four, Tris and the gang convince me that Eric would never leave me or dump me.

"Then why would his sister tell me that they have been hooking up for months?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"She probably thought that Eric told you about her." Shauna says

"He told me that he had been with other women but I never thought that he would be in contact with any of them." I say.

"I've seen Monica and Eric around Dauntless." says Uriah.

I just start crying once again. He showed her around Dauntless so much everyone will probably think he's cheating on her with me.

I hear a whack and Uriah saying ow. I look up and see him rubbing the back of his head. I smile at Marlene because I know that she hit upside the head.

"I don't know what I should do now. I think I should break up with him." I say.

"I think you need to swallow your pride." I hear Shauna say.

We turn our heads and look at her like she's crazy. She sighs and walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

"Look, yes girls want boys to fight for them but guys also want girls to fight for them. Show Eric that you really care about him." Shauna says.

"I thought I did when I had sex with him. He was my first time." I say with a blush.

"Sure giving yourself to a guy is one way but there's also another way. You can forget about his past and just be with him." Shauna says.

"Yes giving yourself to a guy is a big step but if they have a bad past like Eric, then you just have to get over it." Tris says.

"His sister said it like she knew he would break up with me and go back to her." I say looking at my hands.

"The few times I've seen Eric and Monica together, Monica was always crying. I always thought that she must have missed Eric or had another failed relationship." says Uriah.

"Wait, she went running to him?" I asked.

"Yeah. He never went running to her. She always came running back to him." Uriah says with a shrug.

I get up of the couch and start pacing. I feel like an idiot. All this time I thought he goes running to Monica whenever he can't get someone to have sex with him.

"I'm such an idiot. I thought he always goes running to her." I say.

"You need to talk to him." says Four.

"I'll talk to him in the morning because he went somewhere. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." I say grabbing my things.

I hug everyone and walk out of Four's apartment. I walk back to my apartment and stop at the door. I look at Eric's door. I know that I overreacted but I needed to know that we exclusive. I sigh and open my door. I walk upstairs and get ready for bed. I get in bed and fall asleep.

I wake up while feeling two strong arms wrapped around me. I look over my shoulder and see Eric sleeping. I start to feel tears starting up again. I get out of his hold and go to the bathroom. I sob for a five minutes and after a minute of trying to calm down, I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I was a total idiot. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you know how much you mean to me. I will cut off all contact with Monica if that will make you happy." he says kissing my neck.

I shake my head and sigh. "I just want to know where we stand. If we are exclusive, then that's fantastic. But if I'm just a sex toy to you then I don't want to be with you." I say wiping my eyes.

"You are not a sex toy to me. You are my beautiful, sexy girlfriend who I care about very much. I can already picture a future with you. I'll call Monica right now and tell her not to call me again." Eric say going to get his phone.

I walk after him and say "You can be friends with her but you can't hook up with her anymore."

"Look I know my sister told you that we have been hooking up for months but the last time I hooked up with her was a year and a half ago. She called me a month ago and she told me that she is in a serious relationship. She thinks that at some point they will get married." Eric says looking at his phone debating on calling Monica.

"Did you tell Erin that?" I ask.

"No but Monica's parents are close to my parents so they would know if Monica got engaged." Eric said sitting on my bed.

I have no idea what to say right now. We fought over a past relationship he had but I overreacted. He told me that none of those past relationships meant anything to him. He's my first serious boyfriend.

I sigh and sit next to him. "I don't know how we will be able to move past this. You can try and gain back my trust." I say looking at my hands.

"I know I'm not dumb enough to fix what happened. But I will do what you want to make it up to you." Eric says with his voice breaking.

"I will give you one more chance but you will have to try really hard to win back my trust." I say.

"I will do anything you want. Buy you anything that you like." Eric says.

"You cannot buy my forgiveness just to let you know." I say.

I hear movement next to me and I know Eric is either getting dressed to leave or pacing. I look over and see him kneeling in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I want to show you how much I care about you for the rest of our lives. I will also try and prove myself to you." Eric says determined.

"Angela, will you marry me?" he asks.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I'm in so much shock that all I can do is stare at him.

 **And that is where I'm going to leave you. What do you think? Are they moving too fast? If you guys think that Angela and Eric are moving too fast or Eric is just try to prove himself to her just PM me or review! I would love some ideas for story!**

 **Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story! Today marks the one year anniversary of publishing this story! I'm going to have a few lines from The Choice in this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth and Nicolas Sparks.**

 **Angela's POV**

After this morning's surprise proposal, I went straight to the control room to find Four and Zeke. I get to the control room and they aren't there. I am about to go to the training room when I run into Max when I walk out the door of the control room.

"Angela I have been looking for you all morning. We have a council meeting this morning." he says.

"I'm sorry Max but I don't think I can go to the meeting today." I say and I'm about to walk away when he grabs my arm to stop me from walking away.

"Everything ok?" he asks.

"Can we talk in your office?" I ask.

He nods and we walk to his office. Once we are in side I sigh and blurt out "Eric proposed to me last night."

He looks at me in shock and asks "Why would he do that?"

I look at him insulted. He quickly says "Not that you're not worthy of getting married to someone like Eric but I don't get why he would do it so soon."

"We got into a fight and we almost broke up because of it." I say sitting on the couch.

"Oh I see. He doesn't want to lose you." he says leaning against his desk.

"I think he already has." I say quietly.

"Look give him some time, he'll realize what a big mistake he made by not telling you about whatever it was you were fighting about." Max says walking towards the door.

"I need to find Four and Zeke and talk to them about the situation." I say getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

Max opens the door for me and gives me a hug. While he releases me he whispers in my ear "it will all work out for the best."

I leave and go find Four and Zeke.

 **Eric's POV**

I really don't want to be here right now. I have been sitting at a restaurant that my sister and I used to go to all the time before I left for dauntless and my sister invited Monica.

They are talking about Monica's boyfriend and I'm sitting there thinking about Angela and whether or not she'll say to my proposal.

"So how are you and Angela?" I hear Monica ask.

"We're ok." I say looking at my plate.

"Something happen?" she asks.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm going to leave her for you." I say.

"Well she doesn't need to worry about that anymore because my boyfriend proposed to me last night." Monica says showing off the ring.

I look at her in shock. I take her ring hand and look at the engagement ring. It looks expensive. I let go of her hand and say "It's a nice ring. Where did your boyfriend get it?"

"Some jewelry store in Erudite. Why? Thinking about asking Angela?" Monica asks.

"No way! You are not doing that! You two just started dating, it's too early to purpose to her. Are you thinking about asking her because of that fight you two had last night?" my sister says.

"Yeah after that fight, I'm scared of losing her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't lose her. I love her." I say.

"Does she know that?" ask Monica.

"I've told her that I loved her but she doesn't believe me especially after last night." I say eating a few fries.

"Well I can talk to her." Monica says eating her salad.

"No, you don't need to do that. I'll talk to her." I say.

"You know your relationship sounds like work and this work happens to live one hundred feet from your apartment." my sister says eating her shrimp.

I look at her and ask "What are you getting at?"

"I know you, and my big brother does not like it when things do not come easy." my sister says finishing her shrimp.

"That is true but our relationship being in the rocks is your fault Erin." I say finishing my fries.

"I thought you told her about your past relationships." Erin says crossing her arms.

"I did but she thought I wasn't in contact with any of them." I say.

"Oh I see, she mad because she thought you and Monica were no longer in contact with each other." Erin said smirking.

I sigh and shake my head. "Do you remember when I said 'Uh-oh' earlier when you first met Angela?" I hear Erin ask.

I look at her confused and say "Yeah."

"As in 'Uh-oh you just met you wife.' Mom loves her, and dad needs to warm up to her but I know you are head over heels in love with her." Erin says smiling.

"Yes I love her but I think we are moving too fast." I say paying the check.

"How long have you two known each other?" asks Monica.

"I've known her for a few weeks." I say.

"That is another reason why you shouldn't purpose to her now. She probably hasn't told you all about her past. I mean what do you really know about this girl?" my sister say taking a sip of her water.

"She has a troubled past. She told me about it and well there is proof behind it." I say drinking my glass of water.

"What kind of proof?" Monica asks.

"If either one of you tell Angela I told you this, then I will never speak to you again. Her parents used to beat her and she has scars on her body." I say looking out the window.

"What kind of parents would do that?" Monica asks.

"The kind that abuse you." I say while drinking my glass of water.

I know I shouldn't have told them about Angela's past but they needed to know the truth about her past. I know Angela is going to hate me for telling them but I don't care. I say good bye to my sister and Monica and head back to Dauntless. I had to talk to Angela and tell her we need to take it slow.

I knock on her door and wait for her to answer. She opens the door and invites me inside. I walk over to her couch and sit down. She sits next to me and I say "We need to take our relationship slow."

"I agree. I do have an answer to your question from this morning." she says looking at me.

I turn my head and look at her. She smiles and says "Yes."

 **Ok, I decided that Angela and Eric's relationship needs to slow down. I will have Eric ask Angela to marry him again with an actual ring in a later chapter. The next chapter there is going to be a time jump and a few events will be happening during that time jump.**

 **Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! I will try to update more this year! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

 **Eight Months Later**

The last eight months have been the best months of my life. Eric and I have been taking our relationship slow. Eric has told me about all his past relationships and told me about Monica. I found out that Monica was his friend when they were in school and they started sleeping together before their choosing ceremony. I felt stupid for not believing Eric but he didn't tell me that they were still in contact with each other.

My friends from Chicago stayed in Dauntless for a month and got to know Eric. They like him and threatened him if he ever hurt me. I loved seeing them and hanging out with them until they had to go back home. After they left, I broke down because I realized how much they meant to me. A day after they left, I got a call from Emalie and she told me that my parents had asked if they saw me in Chicago. Of course, all of them said they hadn't seen me and I'm grateful for that.

The gang heard about Eric's proposal and I told them that Eric and I were slowing down our relationship. We both agreed that we were moving too fast. Everyone still thinks Eric and I should not be together but I want to be with him. I know Eric would never hurt me but after the fight, everyone thought he would leave me for another woman.

My family has been by my side ever since I told my Aunt Elizabeth about Eric and I were together. My Aunt Rebecca has tried for months to talk to me but I always walk away because I don't want to talk to her and I don't want to be around her. My Aunt Elizabeth tried to get me to talk to her but after I told her what she said to my Aunt Allie, she was so angry with her. My grandparents were so disappointed in Rebecca that they were thinking about banning her from family events. After they said that I told them just to hear her side of the story.

Eric's family has been getting to know me better. Eric's father is till warming up to me but Eric's mother and sister absolutely love me. After I told them about my past, Eric's father sat me down and told me that he knew my father before he left with my mother. He knew that my father came from an abusive home and thinks that hitting his child is the way to teach the child how to behave. Eric's father told me that if he would have visited my father a few times and seen the abuse then he would have taken me away from my home.

My job is going good. The council members are nice but I found out that Marcus was abusive to his son. I also found out that Four was his son. I wanted to beat the crap out of Marcus after I found out that he had abused one of my friends but I didn't because I knew I would be arrested. Jack Kang and I have become great friends and he has invited Eric and I out to dinner with his girlfriend Vanessa a few times.

I have learned the ropes of Dauntless over the last few months. I highlighted my hair and got a few piercings and tattoos. I found out I was a Divergent but no one cared that I was one. I made friends with a few of the dauntless-born kids. My new best friend Rose and I cause trouble around Dauntless every day. Rose was raised by a rich father and a workaholic mother. Rose is into an older guy who is lives in New York City. My other friend Christian is an outcast in Dauntless but I don't care. Rose was a little worried about hanging out with him but once she got to know him, we all became inseparable.

Eric and I are going strong and not living together yet. I have a few things at his place and he has a few things at my place. We went on tons of dates over the last few months and got to know each other better. I forced Eric to watch all the Nicolas Sparks movies and I sobbed through them all. Eric told me that he planned to be with me for the rest of my life after we watched "The Notebook".

Right now I am sitting in a very boring council meeting. I have zoned out for most of the meeting but I hear Jack say "…they will be here in a few months."

"Who will be here in a few months?" I ask.

"Two prestigious lawyers from Springfield Illinois. I believe their names are Amanda and Robert." Jack says gathering his things.

At that moment, I freeze at the sound of my parents' names. I can't breathe right now. I stand, get my bag and say "I need some air." I walk out of the room and head towards the elevator. Once I'm inside I hit the lobby button and start hyperventilating. My parents can't know that I'm here. Once I get to the lobby I hurry outside and run towards the train. I jump on the train and wait for it to get to Dauntless.

Once it gets to Dauntless, I jump on the roof of Dauntless. I walk over to the ledge where the net is and jump. I land in the net and I feel a hand grab my hand. I look and see Four smiling. Four's smile disappears once he sees the look on my face. He gets a worried look on his face and asks "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to leave Dauntless." I say.

He helps me out of the net and asks "What do you mean you have to leave Dauntless?"

"I can't talk right now." I say walking away.

I hurry through Dauntless to my apartment. I open the door and slam it shut once I'm inside. I run to my room and grab my duffle bag. I start to open my drawers and throw my clothes in the bag. I hear a pounding at the door after I empty three drawers. I grab my gun and head towards the door. I'm halfway to the door and yell "Who is it?"

"Ang, it's us. Eric's here also. Please open up." I hear Tris say through the door.

I put the gun on the counter and go to the door and open it. I go to my room and continue to pack my duffle bag.

"Babe what's going on?" I hear Eric ask.

"I've stayed here too long. I knew I should have left months ago." I say going to the bathroom to get towels, my makeup bag, and everything else.

Eric grabs my arm and asks "Why are you packing a bag? Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet. I might go to New York, Minnesota, Florida." I say while packing.

"Why are you leaving?" he asks.

I turn and look at him while saying "My parents are coming."

"They found out that you're here?" he asks concerned.

"I don't think so but I have to get out of here before they do." I say zipping up my bag.

Eric wraps his arms around me and says "We'll get through this together."

I wiggle out his hold and grab my bag. I shake my head and say "No. I'll deal with this myself."

I pick my bag up and walk out of my room. I know Eric is following me because he grabs my arm again and asks "What do you mean? Are you serious about leaving?"

"Yes. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." I say after I get my arm out of his grip.

Four and Zeke are guarding my door and say at the same time "You're not leaving."

"I can't make you all protect me from my parents. Four, you know what I'm going through so you know I have to leave." I say putting my bag on the floor.

"I know that you and I both left our homes to get away from our abusers but I'm not letting you leave Dauntless. This place is your home now and we are not letting you leave." Four says crossing his arms.

"Ang, your family. Family sticks together and we will help you through this." Tris says coming up to me and hugging me.

A knock at the door interrupts the hug between me and Tris. Four opens the door and Max walks into my apartment. He looks at me concerned and asks "Angela, what's going on? Why did you leave so quickly and why do you have a bag packed?"

"I'm leaving Max. My parents are coming to Chicago and they will drag me back home. I have to leave before they realize I'm here." I say.

"Angela, you are not alone her. You have a family and friends who will help you through this." Max says.

"No, I can make you guys protect me." I say my voice breaking.

"We want to protect you. You are not just our friend Angela, you're family." Shauna says.

I break down crying and fall to my knees. I cover my face with my hands and sob into them. I was always on my when I had to deal with my parents. My friends always helped me when I needed to get away from them for a while. They would always let me stay at their homes but I knew I couldn't stay at their homes forever. Now I'm no longer alone. I have a family who is willing to fight for me. I have a home where I can stay and feel safe. I feel arms being wrapped around me.

"Babe, it's ok. You're not alone and I love you." I hear Eric say into my ear.

I sob into his chest and say "I love you so much."

I feel Eric grab my left hand and slip something onto my ring finger. I look and see an expensive engagement ring. I look up at him and he asks "Will you marry me?"

I smile and say "Yes."

We kiss and I hear people saying "Congratulations" and clapping their hands. I break the kiss when I remember that we are not alone.

We get off the floor and I am bombarded with hugs from the gang. Max also hugs me and says "Congratulations."

I'm done running. I'm finally home with a family that cares about me.

 **That is where I am going to leave you for now. I was going to have Angela leave Dauntless and Eric come after her. Then I changed my mind. If you guys have ideas about the wedding, Angela's meeting with her parents, or anything else, PM me or review.**

 **Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started again and I have a ton of chapters to read in different textbooks. I also have exams to study for. I'm debating if Eric and Angela should have the wedding before her parents come or while they are in town. I would really love to hear your ideas for this story.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Angela's POV**

 **Two weeks later**

For the past two weeks, I have been so happy to be with my family and friends in Dauntless. I moved into Eric's apartment and we have been trying to plan the wedding. I have no idea if we are going to have the wedding in a month or after my parents come. I leaning more towards before they come because it will make them angry and Eric can beat up my father.

We told Dauntless about our engagement and everyone's excited and happy for us. I also told everyone who I was and why I was here. After I told everyone that I had been abused, people came forward and said that I wasn't alone anymore and I didn't have to handle it by myself anymore. I feel like I'm officially part of a family that will protect each other from anything.

We told Eric's parents and sister about our engagement and they couldn't be happier for us. Erin is so excited and she has been helping me with wedding planning. She knows when to cool it on the planning and I'm grateful for that. Eric father has officially welcomed me into the family. I'm glad that I can go to him with a problem and he won't yell at me or hit me because I don't know what to do.

"What about having the ceremony here in dauntless?" Eric asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, I don't want our guests to have to come to a faction where they feel out of place." I say.

"Who would be coming to our wedding that would be out of place?" Eric asks.

"The council members, Jack Kang and his girlfriend, your family. Tris wanted to know if she could invite her family. I'm close with her dad because he's on the council. What do you think?" I say walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"I don't know. I guess it is up to you." Eric says from the bedroom.

"She's my friend Eric and her father did invite me over to dinner sometime. He wants to get to know me. I think Tris might have told him about my past." I say drinking my bottle of water.

"Why do you say that?" he asks coming out of the bedroom.

"I ran into her mom and we had lunch. She told me that no child deserved to be abused by their parents. Then she told me about Marcus abusing his son. She didn't want to believe it but after Tris introduced her to Four, she realized that the rumors were true." I say walking back to the couch.

Eric walks over to where I'm standing and wraps his arms around me. "Four's abuse might have been worse than yours but it does not matter." he says kissing my cheek.

"My dad would sometime beat me while he was drunk." I say sadly.

"I want to beat that bastard to death." Eric saying squeezing me.

I get out of his embrace because I can't breathe. I go back to my plans for the wedding.

"I want to look at the wedding dresses they have in dauntless." I say looking at my plans.

"Yeah about that-" Eric says.

I look at him confused. He looks at me and says "When it is a leaders wedding, they wear ceremonial uniforms like the one I'm wearing right now. The colors are different though."

"I'm wearing a white wedding gown on our wedding day. You can argue all you want but I want a traditional wedding." I say looking at the guest list.

He groans and I say "Shit."

"What did you finally realize that having a traditional wedding was a bad idea?" he asks.

"No. I put my friends from home on the guest list but I have no idea how we are going to get an invitation to them." I say looking at him.

"We can figure some way to get an invitation to them." he says walking over to the couch and sitting next to me.

"Yeah. So now we need to figure out a date. I'm voting that we get married a month from today." I say looking at a calendar.

"Do you know what special occasion is a month from tomorrow?" Eric asks.

"Our ten-month anniversary?" I ask.

"Yep. Why don't we get married then?" he asks.

"We can but will that be enough time to plan a whole wedding?" I ask.

"If everyone helps with getting everything ready, then we can have the wedding in a month."

"I'm sure your sister would be more than happy to help." I say looking sadly at my feet.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks.

"I don't know. I might just be overwhelmed by everything." I say.

Eric then picks me up bridal style and take me to the bedroom. He sets me on the edge of the bed and goes into the bathroom. I hear water running and a bottle being squeezed. Eric comes back into the room a few minutes later. He holds out his hand for me to take. I take his hand and he leads me into the bathroom where I see a bath has been prepared and the tub is almost overflowing with bubbles.

I smile at him as he starts to undress me. After he takes off all my clothes he leads me to the bath and helps me get into the bath. I sigh and sink into the hot soapy water. I feel all the stress I was feeling leave my body.

I hear footsteps and towards the door of the bathroom. I see Eric bring a table with a book and my phone.

"You need a break from all the wedding planning. I will talk to everyone and my sister to see if they will help with the flowers and everything. I'm going to go to work. I'll have my cell, so call me if something is wrong" Eric says kissing the top of my head.

Eric leaves and I stare at the wall. I feel so relaxed and I just want to stay in the bath and forget the world. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up to knocking at the door. The water is cold and the bubble are all gone. I must have been in her for a while. I get out of the bath and grab a towel. I dry myself off and then grab my rope. I put my robe on and go to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Open the door bitch." a voice I recognize so well says.

I gasp and realize that the voice belongs to my father. My parents are here in Dauntless and are a few months earlier than they were supposed to come. I run back to the bathroom and grab my cell. I call Eric's cell.

"Hey babe." he says.

"They're here." I say getting my gun.

"Who?" he asks concerned.

"My parents. They are at our door." I say just as a pounding at the door is heard.

"Stay in the apartment. I'll be right there." he says.

"Hurry." I yell/whisper into the phone.

I hear the door fall then I know that my father beat the door down. I hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom. I look up and see my father's legs in front of me. He grabs my hair and drags me into the living room.

"You thought you could hide from us, didn't you? You will never be able to hide." he says hitting me.

I fall at his feet with a stinging feeling on my cheek. I try to crawl away but I feel my father's foot come against my stomach. I groan and try to crawl away again. My father kicks me again and grabs my hair. He slaps me again and this time I hit my forehead on the edge of the table in front of the couch.

I feel something trickle down my forehead. I can't move anymore because my head it absolutely killing me. I try not to close my eyes and I can't keep them open anymore. I close them.

"Angela? Angela! Angela!" a voice screams.

I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I blink a few times and see Tris' mother's face.

"Mrs. Prior?" I ask weakly.

Eric comes into view and picks me up bridal style. "We have to get her to the infirmary now! he exclaims.

I close my eyes and hope everything will be ok.

 **Review Please**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with school.** **I'm going to use a scene from the TV show The Lying Game in the chapter.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth** **and Sara Shepard** **.**

 **Angela's POV**

I hear an annoying beeping noise next to me. I try to open my eyes but for some reason I can't. I go to touch my eyes but a hand grabs mine and squeezes it.

"Angela? Babe? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." I hear someone say.

I realize the voice is Eric's and I squeeze his hand. I hear him sigh with relief and kiss my palm and the back of my hand.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there in time. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he says holding my hand next to what I can assume is his face.

I try to open my eyes and when I do open them I'm blinded by a bright light. I blink a few times and I can finally see where I am and who is around me. I see that I'm in the infirmary and Eric is next to me. It looks like he hasn't shaved in days.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"You were out for a week." he says kissing my palm.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Your father showed up at the apartment while your mother was visiting her family. Apparently one of your cousins accidentally asked about you while they were there. Your father asked someone who was on patrol and he went straight to our apartment. He beat you and you hit you head pretty hard on the coffee table. He's been arrested and will be tried in Candor." he says.

"What was Tris' parents doing in Dauntless?" I ask.

"It was Visiting Day. I was talking to Four when you called. Tris and her parents just happened to be close by when you called. Mr. and Mrs. Prior want to see you. So do Four and Tris." he says.

"You can go tell everyone I'm ok and they can all see me tomorrow. Send the Priors and Four in." I say trying to sit up.

Eric pushes me down and says "I'll go get the doctor. Then I'll go tell everyone how you are."

I grab his hand and look deep into his eyes. I see all the love he has for me. I pull him towards me and kiss him passionately. He responses to the kiss immediately and slips his tongue into my mouth. The door opens and we break apart. I now hear the machine that is monitoring my heart beat is beeping like crazy.

"I'll go get the doctor." the nurse says walking out of the room.

I blush and try to hide my face in my pillow. The doctor comes in looking at my chart and says "Good to see that you're awake. The only major injury you had was a cut on your forehead. You had some bruises from where he kicked you but no broken bones. You'll be able to leave in a few days."

"Thanks doctor." I say.

He walks out of the room and Eric and I are alone. I look at him and ask "Do your parents and sister know what happened?"

"I called my sister and told her. They should be outside with everyone else. Everyone has been in the waiting room since the attack." he says sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What about my family?" I ask.

"Your aunt Elizabeth has been in the waiting room with the others all week. Your mother has been in the waiting room also." he says kissing my fingertips.

"I don't want to see my mother. I want her to leave." I say angry.

"I understand. I'll go tell everyone they can visit tomorrow." Eric says kissing me before leaving the room.

I sit there and stare at the ceiling. I hear my mother yelling at the top of her lungs "I demand to see her. You cannot keep me from her!"

I'm so sick and tired of having her act like she cares. I call a nurse in and tell her to let my mother and my boyfriend into my room. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. I hear the door open and see my boyfriend come into the room. My mother follows behind him. I know she wants to hug me and tell me how sorry she is but she doesn't and I'm glad.

"How are you feeling?" my mother asks me.

"I've been better." I say angry.

She flinches and knows that I'm angry at her. I don't even want her in here but I know she won't give up on trying to see me.

"I'm sorry your father put you in the hospital." she says with her voice breaking.

"No you're not. You've never been sorry about any of the beatings he has given me in the past." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes I am. Your father has always had anger issues, but it got worse as you got older." she says looking at her feet.

"Why?" I ask.

She sighs and says "Your father wanted a son. When you were born and he found out you were a girl instead of a boy he was angry. As you got older, he decided to do what his father had done to teach you how to act and behave. So, he started to beat you. Unfortunately, you rebelled and that only made your father angrier. Each time you rebelled, he would beat you harder than he did before. I know I should have left him and took you with me but-" she says but doesn't finish because I say "But what? You loved him that much? You loved him enough to let him beat me?"

"He beat me too!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah right. You have no bruises anywhere on your body. You and Robert never cared about me. You two though I was a mistake. You never wanted me. You should have just given me up for adoption as soon as I was born." I say angry.

"I loved you with all my heart! When you ran away I knew we had lost you forever." she says voice breaking.

I look at her in disbelief and ask "You loved me?"

"Yes." she says.

"You want to know how loved I felt mom? I was never told that you loved me. I was always beaten when I did something and it didn't matter whether it was right or wrong. Nothing I ever did was good enough for you or Robert. You know I never even knew what it was like to be loved until I got here." I say furious.

"I'm so sorry." she says voice breaking as she trys to walk towards me.

"Get her out of my sight Eric please." I say.

Eric leads her out of my room and I hear her shout "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!"

"I am too." I mumble to myself.

I close my eyes and hear the door opening and closing. I feel the bed drip and I hear Eric say "I'm so sorry you had to do that. I'm not leaving your side ever again. Just know, no matter how many times you will try to push me away in the future, I'm not leaving."

I feel him kiss my forehead as I fall asleep.

 **Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is done for the summer and I'm working three days a week for the summer. I've been super busy and haven't been able to write.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Eric's POV**

Angela stayed in the infirmary for two more days after she woke up. On the third day, she was happy to be getting out of the infirmary. She decided to stay in her apartment because of what her father did in mine. All of dauntless heard about what happened to Angela, she has gotten so many "get well soon" flowers and gifts. All of our friends have been visiting her every day. My parents and sister have been visiting every day and bringing her wedding magazines. I told my mother and sister that I think we should take a break from wedding planning but Angela was happy to have something to do while she is in the infirmary. Angela's family has been bringing her dinner every night from the dining hall and then they would be talking for hours. Angela's aunt Rebecca broke down when she visited and apologized profusely about what she had said about Angela being like her mother. Angela forgave her but is still keeping her guard up around her.

I have been working from Angela's apartment since she came home and she has been really quiet. I try to kiss her and let her know I love her but she has been distancing herself from everything. My family told me not to give up on her and my father told me to put myself in her shoes. I realized what he was talking about; a girl who ran away from the abuse she has endured all her life, finds happiness miles away and finally feels safe but then the abuser finds her and abusers her again.

I shake my head at the memory and sigh. I don't know what she is going through but I want to be there for her. I look up from the file I am looking at and see Angela staring out into space. I walk over to the couch she is sitting on and kiss her neck. I feel a hand on my arm and then I am on the ground. I then realize that Angela did one of her self-defense moves.

"Babe its me." I say groaning.

"Sorry sweetheart. I used to think my father would also try to hurt me while I wasn't paying attention." she says getting on the floor next to me.

She kisses my cheek and cuddles into my side. I wrap my arms around her and kiss to top of her head. We lay on the floor and enjoy each other's company. I start to think that Angela might start to regret us.

The day goes on and Angela was quiet all day. I want to talk to her about what happened but I don't want to be overbearing. We go to bed and I decide to talk to her about what happened tomorrow.

 **Angela's POV**

I can't sleep at all. We went to bed three hours ago and Eric is sound asleep. I quietly get out of bed and get the duffle bag I had packed weeks ago. I change my clothes and grab the duffle bag. I leave the bedroom and put my cell phone on the counter. I look at the engagement ring on my ring finger and start sobbing silently. I don't want to leave but I know I will never be safe as long as my parents know that I'm here. I take the ring off my finger and put it on the counter. I walk towards the front door and open it and walk out the door.

I start sobbing more and feel my heart breaking in half. Leaving Eric is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I love him so much and I know he will be able to move on. I walk down the hallway and sigh. I hear someone running down the hallway and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Max standing there.

"What are you doing?" Max asks.

"I'm leaving Max. Eric does not deserve the drama I create and I'm not safe here. My parents are never going to give up as along as they know that I am here." I say as I start to walk away.

"So that's it? Your giving up on everything that you have here? An excellent job? A great fiancé? Loving friends and family? And you're just going to walk away from all of this?" Max asks angry.

"You think that this is easy for me? I love the life I have here but everything that has happened was because of me. All I do is cause people pain. I just want to walk away before it becomes too much for everyone." I say silently crying.

"You are stronger now than you were nine months ago." Max argues.

"Yeah but I also know my parents will fight to bring me home, at least my mom will." I say still crying.

"The court here won't allow that." Max says.

I open my mouth to say something but we hear a scream coming from Eric's apartment. Max turns around just as the door opens and Eric comes out of the apartment. He sees Max and then he sees me and my duffle bag. He looks at Max confused.

"I will let you two talk." Max says walking away.

I walk back into the apartment and sit on the couch. Eric stands by the counter and picks up the ring.

"Were you really going to just leave in the middle of the night and never come back?" Eric asks.

"You don't deserve the drama I create. You deserve better Eric." I say tears streaming down my face.

"You don't get to decide what do and don't deserve. I do." he says angry.

"You would be better off without me." I say getting off the couch and going over to the balcony doors.

"My life is better with you in it. I have never loved someone the way I love you." Eric says looking at the ring.

"I feel the same way but no one could ever love a girl like me." I say sobbing.

"A girl who is strong, beautiful and smart?" Eric asks.

"A girl who was scared and ran away from her problems instead of staying and fighting." I say.

"If you would have stayed you probably wouldn't be here right now." Eric says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I was going to leave. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. I guess that's what I'm best at. Running away from my problems." I say turning in his arms and burying my head into his chest sobbing.

"I forgive you just please never try to leave me again." he says squeezing me tight.

"I love you so much." I say sobbing.

"I love you too." he says grabbing my hand and slipping the ring back on my ring finger.

He picks me up bridal style and takes me back to bed. He wraps his arms securely around me and falls asleep. I thought I was done running but now I'm not so sure.

 **Review Please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone. Sorry I have not updated in a while, I just started a new semester and I have a class that is already wants so much done within a week. I will try to update both stories as much as I can.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

After I tried to leave last night, Eric is not letting me out of his sight. I managed to get out of Dauntless, so I can go for a run. I needed advice and I needed to clear my head and think about what was going on. I was running towards Candor to talk to Jack about the trail, when I ran into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry I wasn't looking." I say to the person.

"It's ok." says the person.

I look to see who I ran into and the person was Monica.

"Monica again I am so sorry that I ran into you. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I say trying to make this conversation short.

"Is it because of what happened a few weeks ago with your parents? Erin told me what happened. I'm surprised that you weren't taken from their custody sooner." Monica says with sympathy.

"Well it doesn't matter because I have to leave again." I say starting to walk away.

Monica stops me and asks, "What you mean?"

"I'm leaving Monica. I'm trying to get a new identity and start a new life away from everything." I say trying to look at anything but her.

"Does Eric know that your leaving?" she asks.

"No, he caught me trying to leave last night and—" I start saying but then I get cut off.

"You tried to leave last night? I thought everything was going good between you and Eric." she says confused.

"Everything was going good until my parents came. Now everything is ruined, and Eric deserves better. He does not need all the drama I create, and he doesn't need to be held back by me." I say.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." Monica says with sympathy.

"Yeah for now he doesn't but one day he is going to wake up and realize that he doesn't need this in his life. He will leave me, and I will be all alone." I say starting to walk away again.

Monica stops me and says, "Just think about what might happen if you do leave."

She walks away, and I continue my run to Candor. Once I get to Candor, I walk straight up to Jacks office. I knock on the door and hear him say "Come." I walk inside and shut the door behind me. Jack looks up from the tablet he was working on and says "Hey, your father might get life in prison and be disbarred. I'm not sure what will happen to your mother, but your parents will lose custody of you."

"Yeah that's fine whatever" I say sitting on one of the couches in his office.

He walks over and sits next to me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sick and tired of running." I say looking at my feet.

"Then stop. Your parents are finally getting what they deserve after making your life a living hell. You are better off here then in another city." he says.

"Yeah but Eric won't be around forever. One day he will wake up and decide that I'm not worth it anymore." I say sadly.

"He will. When your father got you at your apartment, Max had to up extra security around your father's cell because he knew that Eric would go and kill him. Eric loves you so much. Why are you doubting his love for you?" he says.

"Everyone was always on my parent's side. They believed I should have been sent to a reform school. I had very little friends and my parents wanted me to marry into a rich family. I have never known what real love is like until now." I say with tears falling down my face.

"Your afraid that is all a dream and one day it will end right?" he asks.

"I know all this is real but I'm afraid of losing Eric the most. I love him, and I know he loves me but sometimes love just isn't enough." I say wiping the tears from my face.

"Maybe you should talk about it with him." he suggests.

"I can't talk to him about it. He will think that I'm paranoid. I have no idea what to do now." I say.

"Go back to Dauntless and talk to Eric. That's the only thing you can do right now." he says.

"Ok. I'll go back and talk to him." I say getting up from the couch.

I hug him and leave the office. I get on a train and head back to Dauntless. Once I get to dauntless, I jump on the roof and head over to the opening with the net at the bottom. I get to the edge and hear someone ask, "Where the hell have you been?"

I look behind me and see Eric heading towards me. I sit on the edge and say, "I went to see Jack to talk about the trail."

"You could have told me where you were going." he says angry.

"You never would have let me leave. You would have had Jack come to Dauntless. You can not control me or else I will think you are going to be like my parents." I say.

"Never compare me to them! I would never beat you or make you run away." he exclaims.

"Yeah but my parents were also controlling who I hung out with and never let me have a say." I say.

Eric does something that I would have never expected him to do, he got on his knees and is kneeling before me. I am so confused right now, so I ask him "What are you doing?"

I kneel in front of him and say "You may say that everything I've been through is enough and it will never make you change the way you look at me. Then one day you are going to wake up and realize that I'm not worth it anymore and leave."

"When you came into my life, I knew that you were different than the other girls I've been with. I knew that you were it for me; that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. After your father came and beat you again, I knew that it would only be a matter of time until I would start to lose you. Last night was the proof that I may have already lost you. When I came back to the apartment earlier and you weren't there I feared that you just left and were never coming back. I will follow you anywhere you go, and never stop trying to prove that you are enough." he says with a very serious expression.

Tears gather in my eyes and I say "I want to believe you. I'm just so afraid that this is too good to be true."

"I will go into Max's office and resign right now if I have to." he says very serious.

"No, don't do that. After I came here, I felt like I could be safe and never have to worry about my past but now everything has changed. You were the only one who did not treat me like I was some girl with a sad story. Everyone here knows about what happened, but they will still look at me different. Some people think I just could handle the beatings but i knew it would only be a matter of time until I would end up dead." I say tears falling.

"I promise you that I will never leave you. I love you. When I proposed, I was trying to prove that I will always be faithful to you." he says.

"Let's go back to the apartment and talk about this more." I suggest.

"No, I want you to know that nothing will ever make me leave you. You mean the world to me and I know that you are worried about what might happen in the future. Monica called me and told me what you said. That's why I came up here after I checked I apartment. I was terrified that you actually left after talking to her." he says pulling me into his arms.

"I'm not worth it Eric. I'm not." I say crying.

He pulls me back and grabs my face to look at him and he says "You are so worth it. You are worth everything we have been through together."

I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back with so much passion. I feel his love for me and I know that this is where I belong. I am meant to be here with him.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to come up with ideas for the trial and the wedding. I you have any let me know!**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
